


Firelight in the Southern Sky

by Star_Madison



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambassador Zuko, Assassination Attempt(s), Established Relationship, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sick Character, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: After the defeat of Firelord Ozai and Azula, Iroh ascends to the throne in the Fire Nation until his nephew is ready to take up his birthright. Working alongside his uncle to help repair the damage a century of war caused, Zuko begins to learn what he needs to know in order to rule.Four years later, Zuko becomes the newly minted Fire Nation ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. Traveling south, he sees his boyfriend for the first time in over six months.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kind of lodged itself in my head after seeing a post on tumblr about what if Zuko never became Firelord. I should REALLY have been working on my other fics but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so here is the first chapter.
> 
> The tags WILL change as I update.

“Nephew!” 

His head jerked up, slamming into the underside of the desk he had been kneeling behind, reaching for a scroll that rolled underneath. Falling on his ass, Zuko rubbed the back of his aching head, peering over the edge of the desk, spotting his uncle standing in the doorway. “Uncle?”

Concern crinkled the corners of his eyes, Iroh regarding his nephew. “Are you alright, Prince Zuko?”

“I’m fine, Uncle. Did you need me for something?” Ducking back down, he peered into the shadows, spotting the scroll and stretched his arm back out to grab at it. Popping back up once he had it in his grasp, he stood, dusting off his pants. Dropping the scroll back on the desk, Zuko shifted, looking curiously at his uncle.

“Yes. I have a request to make of you, nephew.” Entering the room, Iroh shut the door behind him. Crossing over to the desk, he sat on the opposite side, hands neatly tucked into his sleeves. “Do not feel obligated to agree, Prince Zuko. There is always a choice.”

“Uncle?”

“My current ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe has been injured. She is set to return to recover from her injuries but I need to send someone to replace her. You are friends with Chief Hadoka’s children. I believe you will make an excellent ambassador.” Iroh watched as a variety of emotions rushed across his beloved nephew’s face, the way his eyes (the right one more) grew wide. 

Pressing his mouth in a tight line, Zuko hesitated, uncertainty hovering in his eyes. “I don’t know, Uncle…I’m only twenty. Isn’t it a better idea to send someone older and more experienced?”

Shaking his head, Iroh held up a hand to halt Zuko’s protests. “Nonsense. You are well-traveled, received an excellent education and are willing to learn and listen. You have spent the last four years learning how to lead the Fire Nation once you are ready and this will be a good opportunity for you.” 

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the older man, searching for double meaning in his words. “And how long will I be ambassador?”

“That depends on you, my nephew,” Iroh replied, voice warm. “Plus, think of how you will see Sokka again!”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed further, an edge of understanding glinting in them. “Uncle, are you asking me to be your new ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe just so I can spend time with my boyfriend?”

“Perhaps,” he mused, tapping at his chin thoughtfully. “Or perhaps I simply believe you will do a fine job.”

Hesitating, Zuko wanted to deny his uncle’s request, claiming he had too much to learn still to go gallivanting off to another country. Even if accepting meant he’d be able to see Sokka for the first time in six months. “Let me think about it,” he finally said, hoping that Uncle understood why he needed some time to decide. 

“Of course, Prince Zuko. I don’t require an answer until Ambassador Shujiao returns.” Climbing to his feet, Iroh smiled his favorite nephew, seeing the way Zuko shot him an unimpressed look. “I will leave you to your work.”

Groaning loudly, he knew exactly what his uncle was hinting at and forced himself not to rise to the bait. “Yes, Uncle,” Zuko muttered, aware of how sarcastic his tone was. Watching as the door shut behind him, he groaned again, head dropping forward to collide with the paper covered desk. _Of course Uncle Iroh was aware me and Sokka had been writing constantly,_ he thought. 

Lifting his head, Zuko stared at Sokka’s newest letter, still sealed and waiting to be opened. Toying with the blue ribbon, he thought back over what Uncle had said, and sighed. Tugging at the ribbon, he set it aside, unrolling the letter.

  
_Hey My Favorite Firejerk!_

_Greetings from the south, the land of snow and ice and more ice!_

_Okay, I’m kidding. Dad said I should be more formal in my letters so I decided to try it out. Feels really weird addressing my boyfriend formally so nah._

_How’s it going in the land of heat and jerkbenders?_

_It’s been going great here. We’re been steadily rebuilding and the village has tripled in size and we’re starting to make plans to rebuild the city. Uncle has ensured we got a steady stream of building supplies, equipment and people to aid us in our reconstruction efforts. Some of them are even talking about settling down here once the work’s done._

_Are you going to be able to come visit soon? Tell Uncle that I miss you if you have to. Because I do. Six. Months. Babe. It’s been over six months since we saw each other and I miss you. You better miss me too!_

_Gran-Gran says hi, Dad says hi and Bato just stares at me when I mention your name. It’s creepy and he knows it because then he laughs and tells me to say hi for him. You really made a good impression on them. Oh, hey, can you send me more of that tea? Gran’s been asking about it and I forgot to pick some up my last trip to the Fire Nation._

_Know I already said this but please come visit soon. It’s been too long since we saw each other last, babe. Spirits, the Fire Nation and south is too far apart._

_Write back soon, jerkbender._

  
_Love,_

_Sokka, the best boyfriend ever_

  
Mouth twitching into a smile, Zuko shook his head, amused by his boyfriend. A pang of longing hit him and he sighed. Carefully rolling the letter back up, he retied the string before tucking it away. Rubbing at his forehead, he stared down at the desk’s scarred surface, considering what his uncle had said, the words in Sokka’s most recent letter. A glance to where he had stowed the letter, he made a decision.

Agni, he had asked for time to think and Uncle was going to know he made another rash decision.

Pushing out of his chair, he made his way out of the study, heading to where he knew Uncle would be this time of day. Rapping on the door firmly, he waited for Iroh to respond. Pushing it open seconds after Uncle answered, Zuko stuck his head around the edge. “Uncle? I’ll do it.”

“Good!” A pleased smile lit up his face. “I shall send word to Chief Hakoda and alert him that my new ambassador will be arriving within the month.” Sipping at his tea, Iroh knew that look on his nephew’s face and hid his mirth. “Complete your duties today then take the next few days to prepare for your trip south. I will send one of the royal tailors to your chambers after dinner to have you outfitted.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” Bowing, Zuko pulled the door shut behind him, returning to his study. Leaning against the solid wood once it was shut securely behind him, he rubbed both hands over his face, already doubting his decision. But…Uncle had asked and he missed Sokka terribly. Lowering his hands, he groaned, thumping his head against the surface of the door, wishing he didn’t always doubt himself.

Shoving away from the door with a scowl, he crossed the room, throwing himself down in the chair and reaching for a stack of documents. Dragging them towards him, Zuko glanced up when there was a knock on the door, a frown settling on his face. “What is it?”

Opening the door, his assistant stood there, clutching a stack of papers in one hand. Giving him a quick bow, she knew from working closely with the young man that he preferred it that way. “Prince Zuko, your meeting with Lady Li has been rescheduled. She sends her regrets that she is unable to meet with you as planned.”

His frown deepening, Zuko shuffled through his own papers, searching for the one about his meeting. Finding it, he scanned the document quickly, eyes darting up to lock onto the woman standing in the doorway still. “Did she say why she needed to reschedule? It was important for me to meet with her.”

“Yes, she has went into labor and is in no condition to travel, not even to the palace for a meeting,” Biyu answered, the slightest bit of sarcasm audible. Giving her prince a look, she stepped into the room finally, easing the door closed behind her before approaching the desk he sat behind. “Not even for you, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko dropped the paper, mouth twisting, embarrassment creeping into his eyes. “Oh. Send Lady Li my…” Trailing off, he faltered, helplessly staring up at Biyu. 

“I already wrote up something,” Biyu cheerfully murmured, passing over the paper for Zuko to look over. “All you have to do, my prince, is sign and I will have it sent off.”

His shoulders relaxed as he read. Picking up his pen, he signed his name below and set it aside to dry. “Thank you, Biyu.” Bracing an elbow on his desk, Zuko rubbed at his face, right where scar met undamaged skin. “Agni, I don’t know what I’m going to do without you when I relocate to the Southern Water Tribe.”

“My lord?”

Head jerking up, Zuko saw the confusion on Biyu’s face and groaned. “…Right. Not public knowledge yet.” Dropping his hand, he placed both flat on the desk, looking away from his assistant. “My uncle asked me to become the new Southern Water tribe ambassador and I agreed. I’ll be gone by the middle of the month.”

Giving him a frown that equaled the ones Zuko often gave people, Biyu shifted then set her papers down, planting hands on her hips, unafraid. “And you weren’t going to tell me until you were already leaving?”

“Um…yes?”

“Prince Zuko, how long have I been your assistant?”

“Three years.”

“Yes. And I have been nothing but loyal to you the entire time.” Her amber eyes remained fixed on him, an annoyed expression tugging the edges of her mouth downwards. “My lord, I consider you a friend, and I am aware you view me the same way.” The anger in her eyes faded, replaced by a bemused twitch of her mouth. “If you are becoming the new ambassador to the south, than you will require me more than ever.” 

“Biyu, I can’t ask you to pack up your entire life and come with me.” Zuko glowered up at Biyu, hands clenching shut, matching her look for look. “I’ll write you a glowing recommendation and I’m certain Uncle will gladly give you any position after the hard work you’ve done for me.”

Softening, Biyu sighed, placing her hands on the desk, leaning forward slightly. “I do not wish to work for anyone else,” she said gently. “I enjoy working as your assistant, Prince Zuko, and will follow you to the ends of the earth if that is what I must do. As an ambassador, you will require a staff and Ambassador Shujiao is particular. She will never replace _her_ assistant so you will find an unfamiliar staff waiting for you and no assistant to aid you if you insist on leaving me behind.” 

Biyu’s words hit deep and he groaned, remembering exactly why his uncle selected her to work directly with him. Dropping his head to the desk, Zuko grudgingly admitted the older woman was right. “Fine. You win.” Lifting his head when Biyu touched his shoulder, he looked up at her. 

“You are a good man, Prince Zuko,” she smiled, patting his shoulder lightly. “I am proud to work alongside you.”

Blushing at her praise, Zuko ducked his head. “Thanks…but I told you that you can call me Zuko when we’re alone.”

Shaking her head, Biyu held up a hand to still his protests. “If I do that than I am liable to slip in public and you must be able to command respect. The nobles would see it as an assistant being too familiar with their lord and everyone would think we were sleeping together.” 

“What?! That’s ridiculous! I’m in a relationship!”

“You know that. I know that, as does your uncle, our beloved Firelord, but to the rest of the Fire Nation? It would be simply a lord taking his due.” Biyu stepped away, putting the desk between them again, scooping up her papers. She knew she was being too familiar with her boss but as hot-headed and temperamental the prince could be, he had been nothing but respectful towards her. Giving him a lopsided smile, she saw the look of horror on his face, and sighed. “And that is why, my lord, I must always address you as such. I am already overly friendly with you but I cannot and will not cross the line of forgoing your title, my lord.”

“I understand,” he muttered, seeing the way relief filled her eyes. “I apologize for my presumptive comments.” Shame filled him and he sighed, reaching for a scroll, checking the seal before setting it aside to be dealt with later. “Come by my chambers tonight. After dinner. If you are coming along than you need to be outfitted with clothing for the south’s climate as well.”

Bowing to him, Biyu took a step backwards to the door. “I shall let you go back to work, my lord. If you require me, I will be in my office.” 

“You’re dismissed,” he agreed, motioning for her to go. Barely watching her leave, Zuko was already thinking about all the documents he needed to read through and summarize for his uncle. Letting out a sigh of relief at having one less meeting for the day, he picked up the top paper, settling in to finish his work. 

  
**

  
Wind whipped through the air, sending his hood flying off. Grimacing, Zuko dragged it back into place, his eyes watering from the cold. Taking a deep breathe, he released it slowly, warming the air around himself and Biyu as they stood on the deck of a Water tribe ship; it was slower than one of the Fire navy vessels but Zuko understood his uncle’s reasonings to charter them a ride from the trading post. 

Leaning forward, hands resting on the railing, he squinted against the wind, searching for any sign of Sokka among the people loitering on the docks. Privately, he doubted that his boyfriend would be there, having decided to surprise him. Pushing away from the railing, Zuko turned, spotting Biyu looking amused in his direction and shrugged. “Come on, let’s grab our bags. Chief Hakoda will be expecting us.”

“Our belongings will be brought to the embassy for us, my lord,” she corrected mildly. “We shouldn’t keep the chief waiting.”

Biting back a groan, Zuko wanted to protest but he finally learned when to pick his battles. And the look on Biyu’s face told him this was not one he’d win. “Fine. Let’s go.” Tossing a small bag of coins to the captain on their way off the ship, he took a moment to gather his bearings, sweeping eyes over the much larger village. “The chief’s home should be this way.” Pointing, he headed where he thought Chief Hakoda’s house had been during his last visit.

He really hoped that they hadn’t moved it in the time since his last visit.

Nodding at semi-familiar faces during their trek to the center of the sprawling village, Zuko spotted the large igloo and let out a relieved sigh at the sight. Glancing over at Biyu, he saw her taking in the sights and half smiled. Turning back around, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, waiting.

Moments passed before the door creaked open, a tall man peered out. “Ah, Prince Zuko. We’ve been expecting you.” Stepping back, he waved them in, shutting the door and offering his hand in a traditional water tribe greeting. 

“Bato,” Zuko replied, clasping his arm. “Is Chief Hakoda in?”

“Unfortunately, he’s out on the ice helping with the fishing today. Koda thought he had time to go fishing, we didn’t expect you to arrive so early today.” Bato moved towards the fire, picking up a long handled spoon and stirred the contents hanging above it. 

“We caught a good wind,” he admitted, watching the older man. “This is Biyu, my assistant.” Zuko wanted to ask about Sokka but he really wanted to surprise his boyfriend more than anything. 

Tilting his head at her in greeting, Bato lowered the spoon back down, knowing eyes landing on Zuko. “Koda should be back in a few hours. I’ll let him know you two arrived. But maybe you’d like having some time to go freshen up and take a nap?”

Shifting from foot to foot, he opened his mouth then closed it, words failing him. Agni, this was so hard! Zuko wanted to punch something. Making himself look up at Bato, he forced the words out in a rush. “Is Sokka around?”

A slow smile spread across his face, Bato chuckling. “He’s at the market. You won’t be able to miss him.”

Confusion settled on him with Bato’s words. A glance at Biyu, Zuko shrugged at her, but nodded at Bato. “Thank you. I will come back later to see Chief Hakoda.”

“Tomorrow morning will be fine, Prince Zuko. Enjoy catching up with my stepson, okay?” Bato grinned, seeing the blush creeping up Zuko’s throat and along his cheeks. “And it was a pleasure to meet you, Biyu. I look forward to working with you and the ambassador.” 

Bowing to him politely, Biyu ushered Zuko out of the igloo. Once the door was shut, she turned to look at him. “I believe I’ll find the embassy, make sure everything is where it belongs. Go, be young, Prince Zuko.” 

“You’re only five years older than me!” Scowling, Zuko sidestepped her hands. “Ugh, fine. It’s not worth fighting you.” Turning away, he grumbled. “I’m going to go find my boyfriend.”

“Good luck,” she teased, moving in the opposite direction. 

Rolling his eyes, Zuko headed to where he last recalled the market being. Coming around a corner, he came to a sudden halt, eyes widening at the bustling market that hadn’t been there during his previous visit. 

Agni. How was he going to ever find Sokka? 

Stepping onto the busy street, Zuko scanned the faces around him, searching for Sokka. Pausing in front of a stall, he picked up one of the objects, turning it over in his hands, studying it thoughtfully. “How much?”

“One gold yuan.” 

Fishing out his purse, he passed the money over. Tucking both the dagger and his coin purse away, Zuko let his gaze drift, spying a food stall nearby. Heading towards it, he purchased a variety of foods from the beaming lady on the other side of the booth. Juggling his new purchases, he asked the stall owner where he could buy a basket, face flushed with embarrassment. 

Using the end of his parka as a makeshift pouch, Zuko reached the stall the other merchant pointed out and gratefully purchased a basket. Tucking all of his purchases into it, he slide his arm through the handle. Stepping away from the stall, he started to turn, forgetting in his rush to lead with his right side. Crashing into something solid, he stumbled backwards just as big hands caught his elbows, preventing him from slamming into the booth.

“Hey sorry about that. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” A cheerful, _fa_ _miliar_ voice filled his ears. Zuko jerked his head up, gold eyes widening as he stared up at Sokka, dimly aware of his boyfriend’s blue eyes widening. “Zuko?”

Lifting a hand, Zuko gave Sokka a slight wave. “Hello, Zuko here.” …Agni, what possessed him to say that?! Covering his face with both hands, he groaned. “Spirits, this is not how I planned on surprising you!”

Throwing his head back, Sokka laughed. Bringing his hands back up, he caught hold of his boyfriend’s flailing hands, tugging them down and he tangled their fingers together. “So this is why Dad and Bato have been looking so smug! They knew you were coming for a visit,” he complained, mouth curving up in a grin despite his words. 

He started to say more when his eyes narrowed, suddenly noticing Zuko’s outfit. Shoving him out to arm’s length, Sokka stared, looking Zuko up and down. “Tui and La, what are you wearing?”

Zuko tried not to blush at the leer blooming on Sokka’s face, knowing his blue parka with its dark red trim both made him stand out and blend in. “Surprise?” Squeezing on their joined hands, he saw the leer soften, shift into a pleased smile. 

“Babe? Tell me you are staying more than a week,” he pleaded, returning the touch gently. 

“I’ll explain everything but not here.” Zuko tugged at his hands, freeing one and adjusting the basket on his arm. “Let’s go.”

Letting go, Sokka immediately slung his arm across Zuko’s shoulders, drawing his boyfriend firmly to his side. “Our spot?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Grinning when Zuko nodded, he wanted to kiss the other man but after a glance at his face, he decided to wait. 

  
**

Flinging the blanket he insisted they stop and grab down onto the ice, Sokka threw himself down on top of it, tucking legs underneath himself, watching Zuko sink down onto his knees next to him. “So, awesome surprise and all, babe, but what’s the occasion? Our anniversary’s not for another three months.” Accepting a plate of dumplings, he munched on them. 

Folding his legs, he made himself comfortable, tearing a meat pie in half. “I have something to tell you.” Popping half of the food into his mouth, Zuko chewed, noticing how Sokka’s expression shuttered in worry. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” 

“What? No!” Frowning, Zuko stared at his boyfriend. “I’m not here to break up with you, Sokka. I’m here because my uncle asked me to be the new ambassador to the south pole. And I wanted to tell you in person.”

Dropping his moon peach, Sokka stared back, eyes growing large. “What?”

“I’m the new Fire Nation ambassador. Uncle thought it was a good opportunity for me.” Rubbing at the edge of his scar, Zuko sheepishly smiled, skin reddening. “And he purposely mentioned that we’d be able to spend more time together.”

Mouth dropping open, Sokka shut it with a snap, feeling at a sudden loss for words, blue eyes wide in shock. Laughter, unbidden, bubbled up. Leaning forward, he grabbed hold of Zuko’s elbow, tugging the other man towards him. “Babe…” His voice wobbled just a tiny bit. 

“Sokka?” Concern filtered into his voice, Zuko letting himself be dragged half into Sokka’s lap, his free hand coming to brace himself against one of his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat and slung his other arm around Zuko, trapping him partially to his chest. “Remind me to write Uncle a long letter of thanks for this.”

Rolling his eyes, Zuko settled into Sokka’s side, wrapping an arm around him. “Why did you think I was going to break up with you?”

“You haven’t written me back in two months,” Sokka admitted, toying with the edge of the blanket. “I was wondering if you were trying to let me down easy, due to the distance and lack of time together. Got to admit, I didn’t see this coming.” 

Elbowing him hard, Zuko shook his head. “Sokka, the last thing I plan on ever doing is breaking up with you. I know you’ve had bad luck dating in the past. But Uncle always says that if you really want something, you have to work at it. And I want our relationship to work.”

Pulling him in for a kiss, Sokka shoved the hood off, burying a hand into long black hair, carding it between his fingers. 

Inching closer until he was almost in his lap, Zuko gripped at broad shoulders, head angling to the side to better deepen the kiss. 

Breaking away before he could get lost in the sensation, Sokka panted against the side of his boyfriend’s face, a happy smile curling at his lips. “You’re amazing,” he whispered. 

His smile softened, golden eyes soft and amused. “I don’t have to meet with your dad until tomorrow,” Zuko said, knowing Sokka would grasp at his meaning. At the sight of his boyfriend’s whole face lighting up, he smiled, shy and only a little embarrassed. 

“Really?” Leaning in, Sokka bumped noses with him, staring into gold eyes hopefully. 

“Bato suggested I come back in the morning.” 

His grin grew even bigger, a whoop filling the air as Sokka threw a hand skyward. “Yes! Point for stepdad.” 

Laughing, Zuko poked him in the side. 

Poking him back, Sokka continued grinning, feeling a tension he had been carrying for months now fading away at the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter. “Spirits, I missed you.”

Sobering, he kept his eyes on Sokka, smile never fading fully. “I’m sorry I didn’t write back. This felt too important to put in a letter.”

“Hey, babe, it’s fine. I’m just really happy to see you. Seven months is longer than I ever want to go again without seeing you.” Tossing a moon peach at Zuko, Sokka dug through the basket, discovering the jerky and grabbed some. 

“I’ll be here for a few years. Until Uncle decides I’m ready to take over as Firelord or something else changes.” Biting into the peach, he noticed Sokka was staring again and furrowed his eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Something else changes?” 

Hesitating, Zuko looked away then sighed. “Uncle has suggested that I not take over as Firelord at all and we make the Fire Nation a country of elected officials.” Another pause, he glanced at Sokka out of the corner of his good eye, trying to get a read on his mood. “There was another reason Uncle wanted to me to come here. Before we received the letter about Ambassador Shujiao’s injury, there was an assassination attempt on my life. I think Uncle wanted me somewhere safer.”

Jolting upright, he grabbed hold of Zuko’s shoulders, lightly shaking his boyfriend, blue eyes huge with worry. “Babe!” Sokka shook him again until Zuko finally looked at him. “Zuko, why didn’t you write me about that!”

“I couldn’t.”

“Spirits,” he growled, releasing him and smacking himself in the forehead. “Baby….”

“Sokka!” His hand darted out, fisting in the front of his boyfriend’s parka, yanking him back in his direction, eyes narrowing angrily. “One of my arms were broken and my shoulder healing from a stab wound! I _wasn’t_ able to write.”

Blinking, Sokka felt a blush roll up his neck, creeping towards his ears. “Oh.”

Releasing him with a scowl, Zuko continued glaring, sparks flying out of his mouth with every breathe. “Agni and I thought I was the one who jumped to conclusions,” he grumbled.

Wrapping arms around him, he hugged Zuko tight, resting his chin on his shoulder, always his right shoulder, warm breathe puffing out to wash across his ear. “Hey, babe?”

Sokka’s warmth, the arms holding him tight, had him relaxing into his boyfriend’s embrace, cheek coming to pillow on a shoulder. “Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, rubbing a big hand up and down his back.

Smiling, Zuko relaxed further. “Yeah. Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While learning how to be the ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko receives a surprise from his boyfriend that changes things. Together, they make several decisions that affect their future, much to the amusement of Hakoda, Bato and Iroh.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sokka discovers secrets from an unexpected direction and has to adjust to these new changes as he cares for his sick boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I loathe trying to summarize a fic? Because I do. I despise having to do this so very much and can never figure out a way to narrow the scope of the chapter into a few sentences without giving away major plot points. 
> 
> The chapter was a bit longer than planned but that means y'all get a longer chapter to read and hopefully enjoy.

“Baaabe,” Sokka whined, fingers poking into Zuko’s sides, watching as his boyfriend twitched under his hands, shying away. “Baaaaabe.” 

“Sokka, I’m trying to work,” he hissed back, shooting him an annoyed glance, eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

“I’m bored.”

“Congratulations,” Zuko muttered, tapping the side of his brush against the edge of the desk, frustration clear in his voice. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

Perking up, Sokka beamed. “Good of you to ask! I want to take you penguin sledding.”

“No.”

“But baaaaabe, you’ve been working all morning!”

“And I still have a lot of work to do. No time to go sledding.”

Draping himself over Zuko’s shoulders, Sokka whined into his ear. “C’mon, babe, put the pen down and come outside with me. You’ve been inside all day, and missed lunch!” 

Lifting his head slightly, Zuko tossed Biyu a pleading look, feeling a rush of betrayal when his assistant calmly lifted eyebrows at him, a small, amused smile on her face. Groaning, he lifted a hand, pressing it to Sokka’s face, pushing his boyfriend away. “Sokka, if you let me finish my work then tomorrow I’ll go sledding with you.”

“Really?!” His smile returned, bright and excited, happiness glowing in his eyes. “I’m holding you to that, Zuko,” Sokka swore, glee in his voice. “Alright! I have things to go prepare for. Love you!” Giving him a quick kiss, he ran off, slamming the door behind him in his haste. 

“I’ll make sure to reschedule your meetings,” Biyu said, tone amused. “Your boyfriend is right, by the way, Prince Zuko, you have been working quite hard since we arrived a month ago. A day off will do you good, as I am aware you have thrown yourself into your work.”

Staring down at the papers scattered before him, Zuko felt his cheeks burn, Biyu’s mild reproach audible. “I want to do a good job,” he mumbled. “Uncle asked me to do this and I need to prove myself.”

Silence filled the office, Biyu mulling over his words, the meanings buried in them, before speaking softly, voice fond. “Are you trying to prove something to your uncle or yourself?”

Looking away, Zuko knew without asking Biyu knew why he was doing what he was. Shrugging helplessly, he turned his attention back to the documents, not trusting himself to speak, brush moving across the paper.

Shaking her head slightly, she returned to her own work, trusting the young prince would talk to her if he really needed advice. 

  
**

  
Zuko watched in open confusion as Sokka ran back and forth, throwing what looked like random objects into a bag. Opening his mouth to express his concern, he shut it without saying a word, brow furrowing in thought. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he kept his boyfriend in view, head turning to follow his movements. 

Spotting the messily wrapped present half hidden under an abandoned shirt, Sokka tucked it into the bag gently, angling his body to hide his actions, aware of his boyfriend watching him closely. Securing the bag closed, he flung it over a shoulder, turning in the other man’s direction, grinning wildly. “Ready, babe?”

“Been waiting for you,” Zuko retorted, giving him an unimpressed look. 

“Right! I’m ready, let’s go!” Darting forward, he grabbed hold of his hand and pulled Zuko out of the igloo, grinning widely. “You’re going to love this.” Waving at Gran-Gran on their way past, Sokka ignored all of Zuko’s questions, his smile never faltering. 

Reaching the crest of a small ice cliff, he slowed down, coming to a stop. “We’re here,” he said, already tugging one of the blankets free, laying it out across the ground. Dropping down, Sokka patted the spot next to him, smile hopeful. 

Eying him, Zuko carefully lowered himself to the blanket, legs tucked to his chest as he swept his gaze across the frozen landscape, admiring the distant ocean, the endless white and blue spreading out before them. Above the stars shone brightly, glistening in the darkness. “Why did you bring me out here?”

Fiddling with the straps of his bag, Sokka looked away, following Zuko’s gaze, listening to the faraway sounds of the penguins. “I had something I wanted to ask you,” he admitted, sounding nervous. 

“Sokka?”

Pulling out the small bundle, he turned it over in his hands, eyes darting sideways to take in Zuko’s expression, searching for something. Breathing out loudly, Sokka tried to relax, to shove his nerves down. “I um…we’ve been dating for four years now. It’s been tough, not seeing you as often I’d like…with me being here and you back in the Fire Nation, both of us doing our parts to repair the damage the war left.” Drawing his legs up, Sokka shifted, kneeling in front of his boyfriend, hands shaking slightly around the package. “But now you’re here and it’s been awesome, seeing you every day, even though we’re both still busy, we make time for one another.”

Biting at his lip, Sokka stared at Zuko, hope in his eyes. “I made this for you. I was…was gonna wait til our anniversary to give it to you but I got tired of waiting.” Holding the small, cloth wrapped bundle out, he gently unwrapped it, exposing a dark purple ribbon, a shiny carved stone dangling. “Zuko, I love you with every beat of my heart, every moment of each day. I’ve known you were my forever person since you came with me to rescue my dad from prison, risking your life to help me.” 

Fingers tightening on the betrothal necklace, he kept his gaze focused on Zuko. “Will you marry me?”

Gold eyes widened, flickering from the necklace to Sokka’s face, and back again. Jaw working, Zuko drew in a sharp breathe, watching as the hope in Sokka’s eyes dimmed, his boyfriend’s shoulders slumped. Heart in his throat, he suddenly threw himself forward, jolted out of his shock. “Yes!” he all but shouted, crashing into Sokka’s chest, knocking them both over.

Pressed into his chest, Zuko stared down into Sokka’s face, a smile curling at his mouth. “Yes,” he repeated. “Yes!”

Bolting upright, he fumbled for the necklace, scooping it up from where it had fallen. Making an aborted motion towards his neck, Sokka hesitated, uncertainty suddenly creeping in. “Are you sure?”

Narrowing his eyes at Sokka, Zuko held out a hand. “Give me my necklace,” he demanded. 

Shyly passing it over, Sokka held his breathe, watching Zuko inspect the carving, worried it would be met with derision.

Tracing the carving with gentle fingers, Zuko looked up, eyes wide in quiet awe. “This is beautiful, Sokka,” he managed, voice shaking. Holding it out, he twisted around, reaching to lift up his hair with one hand, silently offering Sokka the chance to put the necklace on. 

Hands trembling, he took the necklace, caressing at the ribbon before sliding it in place around a pale throat. Fingers slipping, he struggled to secure the necklace. After several attempts, Sokka finally fastened it snuggly around Zuko’s throat. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss over the nape of his neck, feeling the shudder that ran through his boyfriend.

Lifting a hand, Zuko touched smooth stone resting against the hollow of his throat, eyes shiny with unshed tears. Swallowing thickly, he twisted around, meeting Sokka’s eyes briefly before shoving his boyfriend down, sprawling across him, kissing frantically. 

Winding his arms around Zuko, Sokka laughed into his mouth. “Spirits, I love you,” he muttered into Zuko’s smiling mouth. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Zuko stared down at him, eyes bright with happiness. “I love you too,” he said, grinning. His smile faded suddenly, doubt creeping into his eyes, a thought occurring to him. “Is this going to cause problems?” 

“What?”

“Us. Being married. I’m an ambassador to your tribe. From a foreign nation. _From the Fire Nation._ You’re the Chief’s son,” Zuko forced out, fingers clenching into the blanket, nausea hitting, crawling up his throat. “People are going to wonder if there’s a conflict of interest, more than they already do.” Reaching up with trembling fingers, he tried to pry the latch open, fear growing in his belly, trying to rip off the necklace before anyone could see and think Sokka was being corrupted. “I can’t…I’m sorry…”

“Whoa! Babe, calm down.” Lunging up, he grabbed hold of his hands and guided them away from his throat, blue eyes soft with worry. “Zuko, baby, I already spoke with my dads, and your uncle, about this. All of them were happy when I told them I wanted to marry you. Your uncle was thrilled and said something about true love being precious and…” Squinting his eyes, he tried to remember exactly what Iroh had written. 

“Um…something along those lines but I think it was his way of giving me his blessing.” Squeezing at his hands, Sokka stared intently at Zuko, trying to calm his boyfriend down. “Sweetheart, breathe.” Evening out his breathes, he held him close, letting his chest rise and fall slowly, steadily. “One. Two. Three. Four.” 

Calming slowly, he tucked his face into the side of Sokka’s neck, quivering in his arms. The steady beat of Sokka’s heart helped, thumping steadily against his good ear, chasing away the fear and doubt plaquing his mind. “Sorry….” Zuko whispered into Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Shhh, hey, nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. And before you ask, yes I still want to marry you,” he reassured. 

Nodding, Zuko clung to Sokka, fear rattling through him but the warmth of his arms, the feel of his heartbeat, the way he held him... He was able to push past it, focusing on the knowledge this man wanted him, faults and all. 

Resting his chin on top of his head, Sokka wasn’t able to stop grinning. Dragging his hand up and down Zuko’s back, he held him until his boyfriend’s shaking subdued, body relaxing into his own. Nosing hair aside, he kissed the curve of his scarred ear featherlight. Sitting up slowly, he positioned Zuko in his lap, reaching around the other to snag his bag. “It’s not a feast, but I didn’t want to make you too suspicious and bringing out a basket would have.”

Rolling his eyes, he rubbed at his damp face. “You are always acting suspiciously, Sokka,” he grumbled. 

“You wound me, Zuko,” he gasped, eyes wide. 

Elbowing him in the stomach, Zuko saw right through the mock offense. 

Laughing, Sokka dug out several wrapped bundles, laying them out before them on the blanket. Unwrapping them, he pouted when it became apparent most of the food was squashed. 

“It’s fine, love,” Zuko said, patting him on the knee to catch his attention, expression still watery but warm. “It’s still edible.”

Pouting for another few moments, he sighed, leaning into Zuko’s shoulder. “You’re right.” Sticking his hand into the bag, Sokka withdrew a bottle and pair of cups, setting them down next to the selection of food.

Eying the bottle curiously, Zuko glanced up, meeting Sokka’s eyes, questioning.

“Your uncle sent that. Said it’s a standard engagement present in the Fire Nation.” A flush crept up his throat, darkening his skin, a sheepish smile appearing. “I wrote him back, saying I hadn’t even asked you yet and his reply was…something.” Sokka cracked the bottle open, filling each cup up. Passing one over to Zuko, he tucked the stopper back in place, putting the bottle aside. Sniffing at his drink, he sneezed when the spices hit his nose. His eyes widened in delight. “Your uncle sent us fire whiskey!”

Sipping at the amber liquid, Zuko lifted his eyebrow. “It’s a traditional drink for engagements,” he parroted. 

Sticking out his tongue, Sokka resisted the urge to toss back the cup, remembering what happened last time he did. Nursing the whiskey instead, he happily hummed at the spices filling his senses. “Need write to your uncle, tell him thanks.” 

Gazing down at the half empty cup in his hands, Zuko pressed his lips together, expression tentative. “Sokka?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“What are the wedding customs for your people?”

Caught off-guard, Sokka faltered for a second. “Why are you asking?”

Drawing his legs up, Zuko rested an arm across his knees, shifting his gaze out to the ice surrounding them. “Uncle has been in contact. He’s been happy with my work here but is starting to believe the best way for the world to heal is to abolish the monarchy in the Fire Nation.” Finishing his drink, he set the cup aside, both arms now dangling across his knees, eyes growing distant. “He been clear that it’s better for me to remain an ambassador, away from the influences of the Fire Nation.”

Moving closer, he stopped when their hips brushed, drawing Zuko’s attention. “Zuko, what do _you_ want?”

Looking away again, he sighed. “Beyond doing a good job, making my uncle proud and being with you? I don’t know. There was a time when I knew I wanted the throne, my birthright. That changed. I changed. I’m no longer the person I was when I wanted those things.” His hand rose, touching the necklace nestled against his throat, the weight still so unfamiliar yet so right. 

“Now…I’m not really sure what I want. But I don’t think I want to be Firelord. Not anymore. And I think Uncle knows that. Even before the assassination attempt, before I came here to be the new ambassador, he’s been dropping hints about changing the country’s government.” Propping his chin on his folded arms, Zuko knew Sokka was watching him closely. Closing his eyes, he shifted, pressing his forehead into cupped hands, groaning. “I need to decide what I want.”

“Babe…there’s no rush in deciding. Like you don’t have to make up your mind today.” Laying his hand on a tense bicep, Sokka rubbed affectionately at his arm. “We can have a long engagement if you want and you can take all the time you need to decide what you want out of life.”

“No. I know that I want to marry you sooner than later,” Zuko corrected, eyes growing thoughtful. “That was never in doubt, how much I love you.” Turning to look at him, he dropped his hands. “I want to marry you in Southern Water tribe customs.”

“But. What about your own customs? We can blend our cultures,” he protested. 

Chewing on the inside of his lip, he considered Sokka’s words. “I don’t really know that much about them,” Zuko admitted after a long pause. “The last wedding I went to, I was five. And I was too bored to really pay much attention. Mom had to keep pulling me onto her lap to stop me from squirming.”

Mouth twitching into a smile at the thought of a baby Zuko trying to wiggle his way free of his mom’s lap, Sokka barely held in his laughter. “Man, you must have been cute,” he teased. 

Rolling his eyes, Zuko reached for a moon peach, tossing it at Sokka before grabbing himself one. “And you will never see any paintings from my childhood.” Biting into the peach, he ignored Sokka’s polar bear dog eyes.

“But baaaaabe,” he whined, flinging himself across Zuko’s back, food forgotten in favor of bugging the hell out of his boyfriend. Nuzzling into his neck, Sokka continued to whine, knowing eventually Zuko would give in.

Twitching, Zuko focused on devouring his food, aware of Sokka’s habit of getting his way. He would not look at him, would not fall for the exact same look he always fell for.

Digging his chin into his shoulder, Sokka positioned himself just so, mouth almost touching the back of Zuko’s good ear. Taking in a deep breathe, he whined, long and low, “baaaaaaby, please?”

Feeling his resolve faltering, Zuko twitched, a blush creeping up his neck. Head dropping forward, he groaned. “Fine! Next time we are visiting, I’ll find ONE.”

Grinning brightly, Sokka kissed the side of his neck. “Thanks, babe!”

Groaning, he pinched his nose, knowing he was a sucker for his boyfriend’s sad face. Leaning back into Sokka’s chest, Zuko tried to fight down the surge of amusement curling in his stomach.

Beaming, Sokka tucked his nose behind Zuko’s ear, feeling a shiver run through him and tightened his arms a little more around him. 

**

  
“Congratulations, son, Zuko,” Hakoda smiled warmly, offering Zuko a cup of tea. 

“Thank you, Chief Hakoda.” Accepting the cup, Zuko cradled it between his palms, relishing the warmth. Lifting it to his mouth, he took a small sip, grateful for the hot tea soothing his aching throat. “I don’t know if Sokka mentioned it but I want to honor his culture for our wedding.”

Chuckling, Hakoda nursed his own cup, leveling his son with an amused glance. “He has but he’s insisting that it needs to be a blend of both Fire Nation and Water Tribe traditions.” 

“What? We’re people from two different cultures getting married,” Sokka grumbled. “It’s only right to honor both our cultures. It’s why I dyed Zuko’s betrothal necklace purple instead of going with blue or red.”

Turning in his direction, Zuko stared. “That’s why the ribbon’s purple?”

“Well, yeah. I want our wedding to reflect us, babe, not one culture over the other.” Sokka shrugged, hastily finishing his tea before it grew cold. “Man, it took a lot longer than I expected to get the right shade of purple,” he complained. “Bato and Dad kept teasing me for discarding batches of dye because the color came out wrong.”

“Sokka, you went through fifteen batches of dye,” Bato laughed, offering Zuko more tea. 

Thanking him quietly, Zuko filed away that information for later, fighting down an urge to cough. Swallowing thickly, he took a sip of his tea, letting it warm him from the inside. 

“It had to be perfect,” Sokka whined. “Zuko deserves the best and I wasn’t going to propose with a half-assed betrothal necklace.” 

“You should ask him how long it took to do the carving. Katara still twitches whenever it’s brought up.” 

“Koda, you’re acting as though it didn’t take you three tries to propose to Kya,” Bato mused. “And you ended up using your mother’s necklace.”

Coughing into his fist, Hakoda shot his husband a look, rapping knuckles into his shoulder. “Quiet, you.”

“Or how you…” Growing muffled when Hakoda smacked his hand across his mouth, Bato chuckled behind his husband’s palm. 

“Don’t mind Bato, Zuko.” Hakoda continued smiling, the edges a little forced, but he kept his body relaxed, knowing Zuko reacted badly to high emotions from a parental figure. 

His eyes flickered between his boyfriend’s dads, an edge of nervousness hovering in the corners of his eyes, fingers tight around the cup. 

Reading the tense atmosphere building, Sokka scooted closer to Zuko, flinging an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, dragging him into his side. “Anyways! We want to have a simple wedding ceremony that blends together our cultures. I asked Biyu and she said Fire Nation weddings are generally start at noon or mid-afternoon. Which is perfect! Because we hold ours at night. And it’s summer for another few months.” Smiling brightly, he was determined to drag the conversation back into safe territory, away from anything that would cause Zuko to tense up. 

“So I was thinking, we can have the wedding on the solstice. Both the sun and moon will be up.” Sokka watched his dads share a look, communicating silently, his arm tightening around Zuko, hopeful look firmly in place.

“That does sound like a good idea,” Hakoda agreed. “Far enough from now to make plans and for Fire Lord Iroh to visit. You boys will need to consider how much of a public event you want your wedding to be,” he advised. “It can be small and family and friends only or larger with heads of state and other notable people invited.” 

Pulling away enough to look at Sokka, Zuko toyed with the hem of his parka. “I’d like something small,” he said. “But we’re well known from fighting in the war and working to end it. People will expect us to have a large, lavish wedding.”

Shaking his head, Sokka rejected the words rolling off Zuko’s tongue. “No. I’m not letting the opinions of strangers influence our wedding, Zuko. We gave up a lot helping people, I’m not gonna have our wedding become something we don’t want. It’s _our_ wedding, not the world’s.”

“Sokka has a point. You have to be a little selfish sometimes,” Bato injected, eyes knowing. “Koda and me, we wanted a private ceremony. It was just us, Gran-Gran, and the kids. We threw a party for the tribe afterwards.” 

Rubbing his fingers back and forth across the fur lining his parka, Zuko stared up at his future father-in-law. Chewing on the words, he slowly nodded. “I like that idea,” he said after a beat. “Feels..special, knowing that only the people closest to us will be there for the ceremony.”

Clapping hands together, Sokka beamed. “Good! It’s decided. Small ceremony, just the gang, Gran and Pakku, you two, and Iroh. Followed by a party.”

“I’ll send Uncle a letter tomorrow,” Zuko yawned, dragging a hand across his nose, grimacing faintly. “He might request a Fire Nation tradition because I’m royalty and having my wedding away from the Fire Nation.”

Passing him a scrap of fabric, Sokka propped himself up against Zuko’s shoulder. “Sure,” he agreed amiable. “Now enough talk. It’s been a long day and you look pale.”

“I’m always pale,” he griped. “That’s not new, love.”

“Sure,” he teased, scrambling to his feet, holding out a hand. Hauling Zuko to his feet, Sokka called over a shoulder, leading his boyfriend towards his bedroom. “Night Dad, Bato.”

“Night, son, Zuko,” the pair called out together, both looking amused.

Waiting until the door shut behind them, Bato turned to Hakoda, a deadpanned look on his face. “Think we can get them in non-traditional colors?”

“Maybe. We could just steal their wedding clothing, dye the entire lot purple and point out that they now match Zuko’s betrothal necklace,” Hakoda chuckled.

Laughing, Bato hastily covered his mouth, glancing over to make sure Sokka didn’t come back out to see what was going on. “Next time Katara visits, we’ll get her to help us.”

Smirking, Hakoda started gathering up the dishes, chuckling the entire time. 

**

Breathe puffing out, Zuko hunched his shoulders up around his ears, desperately trying to center himself, feeling the cold creeping in through his clothing. _Agni, I’m going to freeze at this rate,_ he thought miserably, rubbing his gloved hands together in a poor attempt to warm up. 

Lifting his head to catch sight of Sokka jogging ahead, he grimaced, wondering how his boyfriend was managing to stay warm. They were wearing nearly identical clothing! 

Opening his mouth to call out to the other man, a sudden and unexpected sneeze hit him, the force of it stilling his steps. Groaning, Zuko reached up to yank his hood further over his head, sniffling as quietly as possible. 

Glancing back to where Sokka was, the bright blue of his clothing standing out against the ice and snow, he wondered if he could sneak off without being noticed. Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Zuko was dismissing it. He knew that as goofy as his boyfriend was, Sokka would spot his retreat in a moment. 

Finding what he had been looking for, Sokka shoved the smooth stones into his pockets. Looking over a shoulder in Zuko’s direction, he frowned at the sight of his miserable looking boyfriend. Pushing to his feet, he made his way back to his side, slinging an arm across his shoulders. “You look happy,” he joked.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Zuko started to open his mouth to complain when another sneeze hit him, jolting through his whole body. 

Eyes widening, Sokka made himself take a good look at his boyfriend. Tugging off a glove, he held it to his forehead, then swearing. “Spirits. You are freezing.” Pulling his glove back on, he started dragging the other man back towards the village. 

Letting Sokka drag him along, Zuko focused on putting one foot in front of the other, the pounding in his head growing worse. Sneezing again, he leaned further into Sokka’s side, eyes sliding closed, trusting his boyfriend. 

Feeling Zuko stumble, he scooped him up in his arms, speeding up, wanting to get Zuko inside and warm. Ignoring the stares, Sokka rushed up the street leading to his house. Pushing the door open with a shoulder, he kicked it shut behind them, hurrying towards the bedroom.

Working quickly, Sokka undressed Zuko, frown deepening at realizing his boyfriend was cold everywhere. Glancing at the parka, he tossed it aside for now, focusing on putting warmer clothing on his shaking partner before tucking several thick furs and blankets around him. Smoothing hair out of his face, he stared down at him. “I’m going to make you some soup, babe. Don’t move.”

Burrowing under the covers, Zuko sneezed in reply, yanking the edge of the topmost fur over his head. 

Grimacing, Sokka pushed away from the bed, leaving with a single backward glance. Leaving the door open, he crouched before the banked fire, coaxing it to full strength. Reaching for the small cauldron, he hung it above the fire, letting the water heat up as he gathered the rest of the ingredients.

Tossing another worried glance towards the bedroom partially visible from where he stood, Sokka wished he had noticed Zuko wasn’t wearing proper winter gear. 

Spirits. He needed to write to Uncle about this. 

Rubbing at his face, he groaned, dropping the vegetables and dried meat in front of the fire. Carefully adding the ingredients to the gently boiling water, he realized he needed to find Biyu soon, make sure his boyfriend’s assistant wasn’t falling sick as well. 

Tui and La, Katara was going to make sure he never lived this down.

Awareness was slow to return. Groaning into a pillow, Zuko became aware that his entire body hurt. Cracking an eye open, he flinched away from the fuzzy brightness shining in. Immediately rolling, he pressed his face back into the comforting pillow, blocking out all lights. Faint, amused laughter caught his attention, though, and he made himself turn over, opening his eyes again.

Everything was fuzzy. Blinking, he tried to clear his vision, relief hitting him when everything on his right side swam into focus. Opening his mouth to demand to know what happened, Zuko was baffled by the croak that came out instead. 

Hands hoisted him into a sitting position, causing everything to sway violently. Biting back a whine, Zuko flailed, latching onto one of the wrists, clinging to it. 

“Hey, calm down, babe,” Sokka soothed, running his free hand over the crown of his head, blue eyes flickering over to Biyu. Waiting until Zuko’s eyes cleared again, he gave him a lopsided smile “Think you’re up for some water?”

Gripping his hand tight, Zuko nodded slowly, eyes darting back and forth between Biyu and Sokka. Opening his mouth, he let a small amount of water to be coaxed into his mouth. Swallowing immediately, he coughed as it burned its way down his throat. 

“Zuko?”

His eyes opened, and he wondered when he had closed them, to flicker up in Sokka’s direction, giving him a questioning look. 

“Hey. Feeling any better?”

 _What?_ Furrowing his brow, he stared up at Sokka, wondering what his boyfriend was even talking about. Opening his mouth to demand answers, a pitiful croak came out instead. Blinking in surprise, he tried again, making a painful sounding noise. 

“I take that as a no,” Sokka said, the back of his hand pressing to Zuko’s forehead, frown deepening. “You’re still too cool.” His eyes flickered over to Biyu. “You’re not affected. So what’s different between you and Zuko?”

“He’s a firebender. I’m not,” Biyu replied, fixing a cup of tea. 

“Oh. Yeah. That explains nothing.”

“Prince Zuko has been actively using his firebending to keep himself warm and perform daily tasks such as heating up water. He’s been using too much energy and not allowing his body a chance to recover.” Biyu passed over the steaming cup, her amber eyes concerned but not afraid. Folding her hands neatly into her lap, she watched the pair. “Unlike him, I don’t have firebending so I am relying on clothing and other practices to stay warm.”

“Gotcha. So we need to keep my idiot fiancé from overdoing it again. Good thing I already ordered him a whole new wardrobe,” Sokka grumbled, forcing Zuko to drink the tea, fingers brushing hair out of his eyes. Stroking his forehead, he helped him lay back down, cup abandoned on the low table next to the bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. 

Giving him a half smile, Biyu was grateful her prince had someone who loved him. “You are good for him,” she told Sokka, her smile softening. “I have been working for Prince Zuko since his uncle ascended the throne.” Her smile takes on a slight edge, a faint warning underlying her soft tone. “He has worked with single-minded focus these past four years, only showing happiness in certain occasions. When his uncle insists on an afternoon having tea, by the turtleduck pond and when either one of your letters or his friends arrive. He is at his happiest at those times.”

Smoothing his thumb back and forth across Zuko’s cheek, Sokka kept his eyes on his boyfriend, watching as he snugged close, a weak, painful sounding whine issuing from Zuko’s throat. “I’m not going to hurt him, Biyu. He means too much to me.”

“I know. The way you look at him, how you are aware of him when in the same room, it all tells me you are a good match for my prince.” Spreading her hands, Biyu let her smile warm again, shoulders loosening. “You are a good match for each other. He always is aware of you in the way you are of him.” 

Letting out a pained groan, Zuko coughed weakly, slumping further into the pillows, looking miserable. Shivering under the blankets, he squeezed his eyes closed, coughing again, hard enough to rattle his entire body.

Shifting on the bed, Sokka gently tugged Zuko’s head into his lap, playing with dark strands of hair, eyes studying Biyu, a furrow appearing on his forehead. “You aren’t just his assistant, are you.”

“No, I am not. His uncle selected me to be both assistant and bodyguard. My family’s history is…complicated,” Biyu admitted. “I was born in Yu Dao, my father a native of the Earth kingdom, while my mother is Fire Nation. My father is a diplomat while my mother is a highly skilled warrior and both passed on their skills to me. But through my paternal grandparents, I inherited earthbending.” 

“You’re an earthbender,” Sokka breathed, eyes widening. 

“Fire lord Iroh thought my unique skills made me an ideal candidate to be by Prince Zuko’s side. I could assist him with his duties from what I learned from my father and protect him with the martial arts my mother trained me in, as well as the earthbending my grandparents taught me.” Biyu watched as understanding sunk into her prince’s fiancé, and smiled approvingly. Rising, she crossed over to the bed, teapot in hand, refilling the cup and offering it to him. 

Taking the cup, Sokka hesitated, glancing between it and Zuko, wariness growing in his eyes. 

“It is safe. I am loyal to Prince Zuko.” Pouring herself her own cup, she drunk it down without hesitation, sensing why Sokka was uneasy. Setting the cup down, Biyu moved towards the door, pausing in front of it. “After the assassination attempt, I suggested to Fire lord Iroh that Prince Zuko should be sent aboard, where he would be surrounded by friends. Ambassador Shujiao’s injury was unexpected and unplanned but a blessing for my prince.” 

“Does he know?”

“That I am an earthbender? Yes. I refused to keep secrets from him, it was part of my requirement for serving him. He knows I am both bodyguard and assistant. His uncle reluctantly agreed to my terms but having an open, honest relationship with Prince Zuko has saved his life more than once.” Biyu turned, meeting Sokka’s eyes. “He never had to worry about attempting to protect me, thus putting himself in further danger.”

Chewing on her words, Sokka continued to pet his poor, sick boyfriend’s hair, feeling each faint moan, every strained breathe. Glancing down at him, he saw glazed over gold eyes staring back at him, lips parted as Zuko breathed noisily. Lifting his gaze, he looked back at Biyu. “I’m not sure if I trust you,” he said, eyes shadowed. “Too many people have tried to kill him. You could be playing a long game, gaining his trust…but four years is a long time to spend at trying to get close to someone.”

“Good. You should be wary, suspicious. A lot has changed since the war ended but there are still plenty of angry people out there. People who would kill him should the chance arise,” Biyu said approvingly. “I am not one of them, however, but I am pleased to hear you are not trusting me yet.”

“That is not something someone who wanted him dead would say. Or who was trying to win me over. You would be defending yourself, pledging your undying loyalty.” Sokka narrowed his eyes, absently smoothing Zuko’s hair away from his face. Glancing down quickly, he saw his boyfriend was sound asleep. Relief swamped him. He didn’t want Zuko awake for this conversation. “So that either means you _are_ loyal or you’re attempting to deflect and win me over by appealing to my suspicious nature.”

Her mouth quirked up at the corners, amusement building in her dark amber eyes. “Just know this: both Firelord Iroh and Prince Zuko trust me. Neither trust without reason and I was specifically selected by Firelord Iroh. Now, I lay before you: why, out of all potential candidates, would he chose me?” Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew something small and round, twirling it between her fingers before lightly tossing it through the air at Sokka.

Catching it out of mid-air, Sokka drew it close, staring with open confusion at the pai sho tile nestled there. The meaning of it hit and he jerked his head up, staring at Biyu with wide eyes. “You. You’re a member of…”

“Yes and no,” she corrected. “My family has been connected to them, but I am not a member. Women are not inducted into the group.” Her voice grew faintly bitter, eyes darkening. “But I hope that proves you can trust me.”

Looking back down at the white lotus tile in his palm, Sokka tossed it back to her. “Yeah. It does.” 

Snatching it out of the air, Biyu smiled, bowing briefly to him. “Now. I shall take my leave. If you require me, my room is across the hall.” Opening the door, she slipped out, shutting it behind her silently, leaving Sokka to stare at the now closed door.

Tilting his head back, Sokka shifted his gaze to the ceiling, reflecting on everything he learned. His fingers ran through Zuko’s hair, ruffling it up only to smooth it flat seconds later. He would need to talk to Zuko once his boyfriend was well. 

**

  
Sulking, Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, glaring fiercely at Sokka where the other man stood at the foot of the bed. “I am perfectly capable, Sokka, of attending a meeting.”

“Zuko, you are still sick! You lost your balance when you tried to go to the bathroom alone.” Sokka grounded out, hands balled into fists, frustration filling him. Meeting his fiancé glare for glare, he threw his hands into the air. “Babe, seriously, you aren’t well enough to get out of bed, much less spend three hours in a meeting, listening to people drone on. Let Biyu sit in on the meeting for you then she can come discuss it with you afterwards.”

“It’s my job, Sokka!”

“Spirits, you are stubborn!”

Growling, Zuko grabbed hold of the covers, shoving them away as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand. Managing to get to his feet, he shot his boyfriend a smug look as he took a step, legs quivering with effort. Stumbling, he felt his body refuse to cooperate, losing his balance.

Darting forward, Sokka caught Zuko, yanking him to his chest, eyes blown wide in fear. “Baby, please,” he begged, voice cracking. “Just let yourself rest and recover.”

Sighing, he dropped his head forward, resting it to the crook of Sokka’s shoulder. “Fine,” Zuko mumbled, annoyance in his voice.

“Thank you,” he whispered, carrying his fiancé back to bed. Tucking him in, Sokka pressed his palm to Zuko’s forehead, shoulders slumping in relief. “You’re starting to feel warm again.”

Brow furrowing, Zuko stared up at him. “Sokka?”

Shakily sighing, he dropped on the bed next to him, twisting around to look at Zuko, mouth in an unhappy line. “You were really sick, babe. Like the opposite of feverish. Biyu kept helping me force feed you teas and soups just to try and keep your temperature up. We had so many blankets and heated stones tucked around you but it wasn’t working too well. Biyu was getting worried and I was curling around you day and night to share my body heat.” 

Hands shaking, Sokka dropped his gaze, staring at his lap, refusing to meet Zuko’s eyes any longer. Clenching his fingers into the fabric of his pants, trying to control the tremor in them, he sensed Zuko shifting but kept his eyes locked on his knees. “I thought I was going to lose you,” he gritted out, voice wobbly. “Two weeks, Zuko, you were so out of it you were _hallucinating_. And I was terrified that every day might be the last and I’d not be able to say goodbye.”

Scrubbing at damp cheeks, he finally tore his eyes away from the rumpled covers, meeting Zuko’s eyes. “You were calling for me and I would answer but you would just keep calling, voice breaking, and it hurt knowing I couldn’t protect you. Wasn’t able to do anything but sit there and hold your hand while you begged for me.” 

He swallowed, hearing the raw emotions in his boyfriend’s voice, those blue eyes he loved so much. Leaning forward slowly, Zuko stretched out his hand, laying it on top of Sokka’s, squeezing lightly. “Sokka….”

Looking away, he shook his head. “No…don’t apologize, sweetheart. It’s not your fault you got sick, you didn’t know overusing your bending could make you sick. But, spirits, don’t dismiss my feelings or Biyu’s.” Sokka looked back at him, voice hushed with suppressed emotions. “We both love you, in different ways, and need to know you’ll let us help you. Please, just stay in bed and recover.” Tangling their fingers together, he drew Zuko’s hand up, pressing it to his jaw, brushing a kiss along scarred knuckles. 

“Okay,” he croaked, rubbing the back of his fingers to his cheek. “I’ll stay in bed.” Using what little strength he had, Zuko tugged, eyes pleading. 

Willingly crawling forward, Sokka curled up next to his boyfriend, slinging arms around the other man, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. 

Lifting his free hand, Zuko stroked Sokka’s hair, the movement slow and fumbling. “Sleep, love.”

“Only if you take a nap too,” Sokka mumbled into his throat.

Lips curving into a tired smile, he had to admit a nap sounded good. Kissing at the crown of his head, Zuko melted into the mattress, eyes drifting shut, the steady puffs of air against his neck soothing.

Nuzzling closer, he was mindful not to crush Zuko, leg slung across his boyfriend’s thighs, clinging to him, the knot of worry in his chest untangling with each rise of Zuko’s chest under his arm.

Making a mental note to talk to Biyu later, Sokka drifted off, curled up with his fiancé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are food for the soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining his footing in the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko does his best to be a good ambassador for his uncle. Meanwhile, the wedding is fast approaching, Hakoda and Bato are up to their antics, Katara wants to just this drama to end while Biyu and Sokka bond over sparring and a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to go up Friday. Unfortunately, Hurricane Zeta hit and knocked out power on Wednesday, preventing me from getting the chapter done and posted on time. I would have be done with it if my laptop hadn't ran out of power while I was working on it, stopping me from getting it finished on time. And I didn't get power back until Sunday evening, so between the lack of power and sick from covid, it's been a battle lately.
> 
> So it's a few days late and now my update schedule has been screwed so it'll be adjusted until I can get back into the swing of things. The next chapter of Whispers should be up by the end of the week, or I might just focus on the prequel to Whispers instead.

Listening attentively to Hakoda as the Chief of the Southern Water tribe spoke at the head of the long table, Zuko scribbled down notes, angling his head just so to better catch everything being said in the large meeting room. Besides him, Biyu sat, her presence on his left meaning that nothing would be missed as sound echoed. Dotting down a phase to evaluate later, he glanced up, catching the Earth kingdom ambassador staring at him. Nodding slightly at the woman, he returned to his notes, leaning over to Biyu slightly, pointing at the paper. 

Giving the paper a considering look, Biyu shook her head faintly, signaling to Zuko her disapproval of the suggestion. 

Immediately, he scratched a line through the sentence, tapping his pen against the table thoughtfully. His quill scratched against the paper, Zuko dotting down a question, underlining it twice before edging the paper closer to her. He watched as she considered the question then gave a faint, almost unnoticed nod. Returning to tapping his quill against the side of the table, he refocused his attention on Hakoda.

Placing her hand over his wrist, the touch soft, fleeting, Biyu watched from the corner of an eye when her young lord’s movements stilled. Removing her hand, she returned to her own notes, writing down things she deemed important, while keeping a close eye on the Earth ambassador seated across from them; the woman had not ceased staring at Prince Zuko since the meeting began and Biyu was certain her lord hadn’t noticed.

Hakoda had, however, noticed the way Ambassador Miyuki was staring at Zuko. Deciding to wrap up the meeting early, he paused, cleared his throat before continuing. “That said, Fire Lord Iroh is pleased with the reconstruction efforts, as am I. He is scheduled to visit in two weeks’ time to see in person how well things have progressed. Ambassador Zuko.”

Lifting his head, Zuko blinked, taking a moment to realize Chief Hakoda had addressed him. “Sir?”

“I believe that your uncle should stay in the embassy. Please inform your staff to prepare the guest chambers for Fire Lord Iroh’s visit.”

“Yes, sir.” Making a note, Zuko blew lightly on the ink, helping it dry faster. Rolling up his papers, he begun tying them closed. 

“We’re done for today. We’ll reconvene next week, the usual time. Dismissed,” Hakoda said, even as he remained seated. “Ambassador Zuko, a word please, in private.”

Pausing in the middle of gathering his things up, Zuko frowned, trying to remember if he did or said something to upset his future father-in-law. Unless…unless Hakoda wanted to discuss something related to the wedding, he wondered. “Of course, Chief Hakoda,” he replied after a beat. “Biyu -”

“Your assistant may stay,” he cut in, watching as the other ambassadors filed out of the room, Miyuki hesitating in the doorway, her expression carefully neutral. He waited until the door was firmly shut behind Miyuki, leaving the three of them alone.

“Is everything alright, Chief Hakoda?” Zuko asked, fingers tightening around a scroll. 

Holding up a hand, he looked at Biyu, nodding towards the door, hoping the woman understood. A grim smile crossed her face and Hakoda knew she did catch his unspoken meaning. Bracing himself against the edge of the table, elbows planted on the surface, he watched in quiet awe as the woman crossed the room, her footsteps completely silent.

Reaching the door, Biyu bent over, removing her shoes and planting herself, eyes closing. Expanding her senses through the stone under her feet, listening for someone lurking on the other side. Holding up a hand, she flashed a single finger at the two men seated around the table, telling them without words there was an eavesdropper. Taking a silent step backwards, she scooped up her shoes, returning to her lord and Chief Hakoda, sliding her chilly feet back into the warmth of her boots.

Rising, Hakoda crossed the room, grasping the doorknob and twisting, flinging it open, watching in annoyance as Ambassador Miyuki tumbled through, landing against his chest. “Ambassador Miyuki,” he rumbled. “Is something the matter?”

“Chief Hakoda,” she sputtered, pushing away, hands tucking into the long sleeves of her dark green and gold parka. “I forgot something and was waiting to retrieve it.”

He didn’t buy her lie but made a show of turning to look at the table. “Ambassador Zuko, Lady Biyu, do you see anything that Ambassador Miyuki left on the table?”

Sharing a quick look with Biyu, Zuko knew something was up but he could see that Hakoda didn’t want to discuss it around others. Bending over, he peered under the table, pretending to search. Lifting his head, he glanced over to Hakoda, shaking his head. “No, sir,” he said, keeping his lie simple and to the point, aware of what a terrible liar he was.

“Ambassador Miyuki, you can come back to search for it after I finish meeting with Ambassador Zuko. Now if you excuse me, I have something to discuss with him.” Shutting the door in her face, Hakoda locked the door before returning to the table. Motioning for Zuko and Biyu to follow him, he moved across the room to a door set in the opposite wall.

Glancing over a shoulder, Zuko frowned, holding a hastily filled bag in his arms, trailing after Hakoda. But he held his tongue, waiting until the door was shut behind them, realizing he was standing in what seemed to be a small office. 

“Have a seat.” Rounding the desk, Hakoda sat behind it.

Chief Hakoda?” Claiming one of the two chairs on this side of the desk, Zuko clutched at the edge of his bag, eyes wary. 

“Ambassador Miyuki has taken quite an interest in you, Zuko,” he said, dropping the title now they were alone. “She spent much of the meeting staring at you.”

Taken back, Zuko thought back to the meeting, wondering how he managed to miss being stared at. Slowly his hands relaxed, even as a different type of tension took hold. “I’ve never seen her before,” he said, frowning. Looking up to meet Hakoda’s gaze, he shook his head, sighing. “Uncle might recognize her. We did have a teahouse in Ba Sing Sa’s Upper Ring. Maybe she was a customer?”

“I’ll speak with your uncle when he arrives. Let’s hope it’s just her recognizing you from Ba Sing Sa and not something else.” Hakoda regarded the pair across from him. “Zuko, I’m aware that Biyu is not merely your assistant. Your uncle, when he suggested you for this post, told me as such.”

Biyu smiled, amusement dancing at the corners of her mouth. Inclining her head at Chief Hakoda, she finally spoke, “I thought as much. Fire Lord Iroh and I made an agreement that certain, trusted people would be told the truth of my appointment as Prince Zuko’s assistant. He required a bodyguard but also an assistant. I function as both, and few people pay attention to a mere assistant.”

Leaning back in his chair, he sighed. “It’s a weight off my mind, knowing that my future son-in-law is being safeguarded.” Holding up a hand to stop Zuko’s protest, Hakoda smiled grimly. “Zuko, I know you can take care of yourself but it never hurts to have someone backing you up. It eases my mind knowing that you have support _and_ Biyu is capable of defending herself.”

“And that is why I was chosen,” Biyu answered, before Zuko could. “My father’s a White Lotus alongside Fire lord Iroh and I was selected for various reasons but primarily due to my family’s connection to the White Lotus.” Shaking her head at her prince, she smiled, expression softening at the scowl he was giving her. “As did the closeness in age to Prince Zuko played a part.” Her eyes darted over to Hakoda, a playful edge forming in her smile. “He’s like the little brother I never had.”

Barking a laugh, Hakoda threw his head back, body shaking with the force of his laughter. 

Blushing, Zuko shot her a glare, arms crossing over his chest, shoulders hunching up as he pouted at the desk’s surface. 

Reaching out, she patted his arm lightly, smile gentle. “See what I mean?”

Wiping at his eyes, he chortled, a pleased smile on his face. “I see that Fire lord Iroh has chosen well.” Climbing to his feet, Hakoda sobered, looking between them. “Just keep an eye on her. If she’s plotting something, we all need to be on guard. I won’t let something happens to my son’s fiancé if I can do something to stop it.” He shook his head, giving Zuko a wan smile, seeing the scowl forming on the young man’s face. “Zuko, no. You are family, and family should protect one another. Even though you are not yet married to Sokka, I consider you a son.”

Words failed him, his heart pounding in his chest, right eye wide in disbelief. Zuko opened his mouth again, trying to say something, anything to refute Hakoda’s words. Closing his mouth after a moment, he bobbed his head slowly in silent reply, wondering why he felt so…strange. 

Clasping him on the shoulder, Hakoda squeezed lightly. “Now, we have cleared that up, go. Be young. Spend time with Sokka, enjoy your youth while you can.” 

Biting his lip, he waffled, glancing down at the bag of scrolls, things that needed to be read. “I have a lot of work to do,” he protested.

“The work can wait. You’ve been doing an excellent job, son, and are entitled to a day off.” 

Breathing deeply, Zuko nodded, holding out the bag to Biyu. “Drop that off at the embassy then take the rest of the day off yourself. If I’m going to slack off, then I expect you to too.” 

Her smile was amused. “As you wish, my lord.” Taking the bag, she slung the strap over a shoulder, bowing to both men before letting herself out of the room. 

“Do you know where Sokka is?”

“He was helping with the houses on the western side of the city.” Arm dropping, Hakoda stepped away, moving towards the open door. “Have a good day, Zuko.”

“Thank you, sir.” Lifting his hand, he rubbed at his necklace, barely visible under the high collar of his clothing, taking comfort from the weight and texture under his fingertips. Watching his boyfriend’s father slip away, Zuko followed in his wake, heading outside to find his boyfriend. 

**

  
“Uncle!” 

“Ah, nephew! It is wonderful to see you!” Moving down the ramp, he ignored the guards around him as he headed straight for his nephew. Beaming brightly when he reached the dock, Iroh returned Zuko’s hug tightly, patting him on the back before stepping away, pushing him to arm’s length to study him from head to toe. “You are looking well.”

A soft, happy smile on his face, Zuko let his arms drop away, not moving while his uncle checked him over. “It’s been different living here,” he admitted. “The sun doesn’t set much during the summer and it’s been affecting my sleep schedule. Sokka worked out a way to help me sleep, though, and he says winter might bring its own set of challenges.”

“And where is that young man of yours?” Iroh’s eyes crinkled in joy, a pleased smile warming his face. 

“He’s helping his dad finalize some details for the wedding. Refuses to tell me what, claiming it’s a surprise.” Zuko walked alongside his uncle down the dock, the city rising out of the snowy landscape. “Chief Hakoda insisted that we have dinner at his place tonight.”

“Good, good. I have things I need to discuss with him,” Iroh mused out loud, still smiling. “Unrelated to the wedding and nothing terrible, nephew.” 

Groaning, Zuko knew that tone. “Uncle, what are you planning?”

“Nothing, nephew. Or shall I say you will discover it when the time is right. Now, how about you show an old man around.”

Rolling his eyes, he lead his uncle through the city, waving at people in greeting, pointing out changes since his uncle’s last visit, excitement building in his voice. “The construction of the eastern apartment building is near completion and there’s some houses going up on the western side. Chief Hakoda is talking about expanding the city to handle the influx of immigrants from the north.”

Hands tucked into his sleeves, Iroh listened closely to his nephew, thrilled at how happy he sounded, a far cry to the teenager he took under his wing. His smile was soft, content, Zuko’s voice washing over him as they walked through the bustling city, voices filling the air all around them. 

“How is Biyu?”

“She’s doing well. We’ve both been working hard so I gave her the next few days off. Since you were going to be coming for the wedding and I knew working wasn’t going to happen with everyone distracted.” Zuko shyly said, glancing down at his uncle.

“Ah, you have taken time off yourself,” he teased. “Good! Have you two decided where you were going to go for your honeymoon?” 

“Um…” Blushing hotly, Zuko immediately tore his gaze away from his uncle’s knowing eyes. “Kind of considered going to Ember Island for two weeks. I don’t know if I want to take off more than that from work.”

Placing his hand on his nephew’s elbow, Iroh squeezed. “Nephew. Biyu is capable of stepping in for you. Go, take a month off to spend time alone with your young man. The world will still be here when you both return.” 

Uncertain, Zuko simply nodded, trying to decide whether to bring it up with Sokka or not, knowing how busy his boyfriend was with all the wedding plans and his usual work. “I’ll try to talk to him about it before the wedding,” he finally said, aware Uncle would know if he was lying. 

With a start, he realized they were standing before Chief Hakoda’s house and blushed. With only a slight pause, Zuko pushed the door open, instead of knocking. Waving his uncle ahead of him, he followed him inside, shutting the door quietly, calling out to the inhabitants. “Sokka? We’re here.”

Muffled, startled curses came from the bedroom, the sounds of something falling, pained yelps chasing the noise through the house. “Spirits, that hurt!” Sokka gasped, hobbling out of his room. His face lit up at the sight of Zuko and Iroh, pushing the pain away. “Uncle, you made it!” Limping over, he gave Iroh a tight hug, grinning wildly. “How’s everything been?”

“Busy,” he chuckled, patting Sokka’s back firmly. “People were most disappointed that Zuko decided to wed here in the south.”

“Sure they were,” Zuko muttered under his breathe. 

Willfully ignoring his nephew, Iroh smiled at Sokka. “I see you have been doing well for yourself, Sokka. It sets my heart at ease to know you are growing up into a fine young man. Especially one that can convince my beloved nephew to behave!”

“Uncle!”

Laughing, Sokka smirked at his boyfriend. “He has a point, babe.”

“Don’t you start too.”

Neatly reinserting himself into the conversation, before either could start truly arguing, Iroh cleared his throat. “Is your father around? There are things I wish to speak with him about.”

“Dad? Yeah. He’s over at City Hall. I can show you the way if you want.”

“No, that is quite alright. I will find my own way. It is merely things two old men must discuss,” Iroh reassured Sokka, giving him a short bow before leaving.

Eyes narrowing, Zuko stared after his uncle’s retreating back, mouth pulled down into a frown. “That…was weird. Uncle’s up to something and I don’t know if I want to find out.”

“Maybe it’s just what – you know what, no. You’re right. He’s being cryptic and weird and I think it’s best not to focus too much on it,” Sokka agreed. “But hey, since you are here. I want to show you something.” Grabbing his hand, he tugged Zuko towards his bedroom.

Flinging the bedroom door all the way open, Sokka released Zuko’s hand in time to throw his open wide. “Ta da!”

“..What am I looking at?” Standing in the doorway, Zuko stared at the bed, trying to make sense of the object spread out on top. 

“Our house!” Sokka’s grin was wide, excited. “Dad, Bato and a bunch of others have been helping me build it. I got some land between the Fire Nation embassy and City Hall. So both of us will be close to our jobs.” Darting forward, he lifted the roof off the model, his excitement growing. “We’ll have a shared office space but I managed to design it to give us a spare room and bathroom for when our friends drop by. Katara and Aang’ll likely stay with the dads, meaning we’ll only have Toph and Suki and I picked out a nice couch for the living room.”

Zuko stared at the little model of the house Sokka had clearly spent a great deal of time planning. His eyes flickered from the model to his boyfriend, surprise written across his face. “A house,” he repeated. “You’re building us a house.”

“Yeah! I don’t want to live with my dads the rest of my life and your room at the embassy isn’t big enough for us both. So house!” Sokka noticed Zuko didn’t seem as impressed with the idea. His excitement dimmed, hands stilling from where they were waving through the air, clutching the roof still. “Babe? ….Is this a bad idea?”

His eyes had drifted back to the miniature version of the house Sokka had worked so hard on, taking in all the little details. Stepping forward, Zuko gently took the model in his hands, lifting it up to inspect it from a closer angle. Heart in his throat, he raised his eyes away, meeting his boyfriend’s nervous gaze. “I love it,” he breathed. 

“Really?”

Letting his smile grow, Zuko placed it back down, stepping into his boyfriend’s arms and hugging him tight. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to live together or where we’d even decide to have our home.”

Relaxing in the circle of Zuko’s arms, Sokka rested his cheek on the slope of Zuko’s shoulder, breathing out noisily. “You had me worried there I overstepped,” he whispered, tucking his nose to the crook of his throat, inhaling deeply Zuko’s smoky scent. 

“No. This caught me off-guard,” he answered, voice soft. 

Pulling away, reluctance visible in his eyes, the downward tilt of his mouth, Sokka sighed. “We should go.”

“Go? Where are we doing?” Sounding puzzled, Zuko narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, suspicion growing in his gaze. “Sokka, where are we going?”

“Dad’s going to want to walk us through the ceremony. Even though we cut out a bunch that doesn’t work for either of us, he wants to go over it all.”

“Oh.” 

Tugging on his hands, Sokka grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss. “The sooner we do this, the faster we can get back here and hide from the dads.”

Making a face at him, Zuko hip bumped his boyfriend soundly, knocking Sokka half off-balance. “Speaking of parental figures, Uncle suggested we take a month off. I can have Biyu cover my work while we’re gone but you’re busier than I am.”

Flinging arms around his shoulders, Sokka made Zuko shuffle towards the door, refusing to release his hold on the other man. “Babe, we are gonna have a long honeymoon, even if I gotta tie you up for half of it,” he joked. 

Elbowing him in the stomach, Zuko squirmed free, wiping imaginary dust off his clothing. “Remind me again why I agreed to marry you?”

Snickering, he caught his hand in his own, tangling their fingers and squeezing. “You say that like you don’t already know the reason.”

Giving him a haughty look, he snorted, ruining the expression he was going for. “Yeah. I know why I want to marry you,” Zuko murmured, smiling.

**

“Can I kill the dads?” Sokka stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself in it, eyes narrowed. Behind him he could see Katara struggling not to let her amusement show in the face of his frustration.

“No, you can’t kill our dads, Sokka, especially not on your wedding day.” Scooping up a brush, she crossed over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, forcing him away from the mirror. “Sit. I need to do your hair or you’ll look like an arctic hen made a nest on your head.” Brandishing the brush, Katara ran it through her brother’s hair, tsking under her breathe. “I hope Zuko isn’t causing as much trouble for Suki and Aang as you are for me.”

Muttering to himself, he folded arms across his chest, sulking as he caught another sight of his dark purple outfit. “I can’t believe they went and dyed my clothing this ugly shade of purple!”

“It’s not that bad,” she pointed out, finishing up his hair, securing it into a neat wolf tail. “Purple is a good color for you, it makes your eyes stand out nicely.” 

“I know but it’s not what we had planned!” Sokka hissed angrily, eyes flashing. “I was going to wear blue and white and Zuko was wearing gold and red. But now I’m going to show up to my own wedding in purple!” Tugging fruitlessly at the front of his clothing, he scowled at his reflection. 

“Sokka, relax. Everything is going to be fine. You look great. Zuko’s going to look great. Now come on, you don’t want to be late to your own wedding.” Katara insisted, gripping his wrist and guiding him away from the offending mirror, her expression turning annoyed. 

Grumbling under his breathe, Sokka let his sister lead him out of the room, shoulders tense, an unhappy frown lodged on his face. “But what if I look stupid standing next to him? Purple doesn’t go well with gold or red!”

“Sokka! It’s going to be fine! Stop fixating on the color scheme and consider the fact _you are getting married._ ” Katara snapped, eyes flashing with anger. “Supposedly to the love of your life.”

“Hey! He is the love of my life! Don’t you put him down like that!” Sokka snarled, fingers tightening into fists. 

“I’m not but imagine how he’d feel if he knew you were obsessing over the color of your clothing and not the fact you are about to get married to him,” Katara snapped right back, glaring at her brother, unafraid to call him out. “So stop focusing on the wrong detail.”

Taken back by her borderline hostile words, Sokka stared at her. Face falling, he realized that his sister was right. “Spirits.” 

Planting her palms against his back, Katara shoved, forcing Sokka to start walking again. 

“Katara.”

“Hmm?”

“Am I making the right decision.”

“What the hell, Sokka, why are you asking this now?!”

“Just -- what if he decides to return to the Fire Nation. Or Uncle changes his mind on abolishing the monarchy. He’ll have to return to become Fire lord and I’ll ---”

“Sokka, he loves you and you love him. The future is just that. The future. Worry first about getting married and being gross all the time. Now get out there.” Shoving him harder, Katara poked and prodded Sokka forward, not letting up the whole way to where the rest of the party was waiting. 

Swallowing when he spotted the chosen spot come into view, Sokka faltered, eyes sweeping wildly around until they landed on Zuko standing next to Iroh. His jaw dropped and he spun, giving Katara a look of betrayal. “You knew!”

“Yes and you two match so go.” Pushing at his shoulder, Katara swung around him, joining the rest of the small group.

Sokka stared at Zuko, taking in his appearance, admiring the way the dark purple caused Zuko’s skin to glow. Continuing to stand there, frozen, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Zuko wearing identical purple clothing, black hair loose around his shoulders except for a small braid barely visible. Gulping, he floundered, heart in his throat.

A cough and shove behind him had his feet carrying him forward without conscious thought, and he came to a stop next to the other man. Pitching his voice into a soft murmur, he brushed their hands together. “You know, I was pretty upset that my parents changed our wedding outfits but you look amazing in purple.”

Red crawled up his neck, Zuko trying not to acknowledge the reaction or Sokka’s words, keeping his eyes on Aang but he shifted his hand to the side, nudging Sokka’s hand, the side of his mouth quirking upwards. A silent acknowledgement of the words warming him through.

Clearing his throat, Aang beamed at his friends, clad in formal airbender attire. Launching into his prepared speech, he was unable to stop smiling, grey eyes full of joy at the sight of his friends before him, waiting to be married. 

Standing next to her father, Katara casually nudged him, tilting her hand palm up, wiggling fingers at him to signal her need for the bracelet. Curling her fingers around the smooth, cold metal, she glanced to the side in time to see Suki slip a matching bracelet into Toph’s hand. Stepping towards her brother, she offered the bracelet to him.

Mouthing thank you to his sister, Sokka accepted the bracelet, turning back to Zuko. Taking hold of his hand, he looked from the bracelet to his fiance’s face, swallowing roughly around the lump in his throat. “I had a whole speech planned,” he said after a moment’s pause, eyes wet. “But I can’t remember any of it.” His hand tightened on Zuko’s, struggling to put his tumbling thoughts into words. “I love you, Zuko, and want to spend every day by your side, to see what each new day brings us.” With shaking fingers, he slid the bracelet into place, fumbling with the clasp.

Meeting his smile with a shaky one of his own, Zuko almost dropped the bracelet resting in his palm. Taking a deep breathe, he tugged at Sokka’s fingers, forcing him to uncurl them. Sliding the bracelet around his wrist, he focused on securing the latch, eyes locked on his task. Lifting his eyes once the bracelet was secured, he took a second to center himself. “Sokka, when we met, things were bad between our people. I had been lied to my entire life, lead to believe my people were only trying to bring order to the world. I’m glad I was banished.”

Pausing for a moment, he forged on, watching as Sokka’s expression ran the gauntlet of emotions before settling on uncertainty. “It set me on the right path, which led me towards you. We fought and I tried to kill you more than once, but you still gave me a second chance after the invasion failed and I showed up at the Western Air temple and…” Cutting off suddenly, Zuko flushed brightly in embarrassment. “Um…I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for falling in love with me?”

Stifled laughter floated in the cool summer air, the gathered group trying not to let it show.

Turning brighter red, Zuko drew his shoulders up to his ears, face flaming with his embarrassment. 

Drawing him into his arms, Sokka glanced at Aang, an unspoken question in his eyes.

“You may kiss the groom,” Aang pronounced, a wide grin on his face.

Grinning, Sokka claimed his husband’s mouth in a punishing kiss, hands pressing snuggly to the middle of his back, holding Zuko close.

Tangling his own arms around Sokka’s shoulders, Zuko ignored the hoots of laughter, the cheerful ribbing coming from their friends. Kissing back, he let out a wordless complaint when Sokka broke the kiss. 

Rubbing his thumb across Zuko’s kiss swollen lips, grin softening into a smile, Sokka pecked him on the nose affectionately. Stepping back enough to turn, his arm sliding up to wrap around Zuko’s shoulders, he laughingly accepted his sister’s hug. 

“Congratulations, big brother,” she teased, releasing him. “Never thought I’d see the day you’d find someone who wanted to marry your dumbass.”

“How rude,” he gasped, smacking her on the shoulder, fighting down laughter. “Dad, Katara’s being mean to me! On my wedding day!” 

“Oi, if you think that’s rude, I can kick your ass in a sparring match later, Snoozles,” Toph crackled. 

Groaning loudly, Zuko covered half of his face with one hand. “Uncle, is it too soon for me to ask for a divorce?”

“Oh please, babe, you will never want a divorce after I rock your world,” Sokka said, throwing both arms around his husband, dragging him close once more, making a show of noisily kissing his cheek.

A mix of groans, laughter and gags filled the air, everyone shooting Sokka a range of looks.

Pinching his nose, Zuko exhaled, lips twitching into a half formed smile despite himself. Winding an arm around Sokka’s waist, he turned his head, gazing at him fondly. “Yeah,” he muttered. “You’re partially right.”

“Ugh oogies,” Toph groaned, sticking out her tongue.

**

Planting his face into the blanket, Sokka whined, fingers digging into the soft sand underneath, his pained hiss muffled. Warm hands moved across his back, rubbing in ointment. “Katara is going to laugh herself sick when she finds out.”

“Yep,” Zuko deadpanned. “Stop wiggling, Sokka.” 

Pouting even though Zuko couldn’t see, he squirmed under those callused palms. “Make me. OW! What the hell, Zuko?!” Rolling onto his side, Sokka glared up at his husband, taking in the faintly amused half smile. 

“I told you to stop moving. The thicker the layer I can apply, the better you’ll feel,” he retorted. “Trust me. I have experience when it comes to burns.” Waving one hand towards his face, Zuko mimicked lifting a non-existent eyebrow at Sokka. 

Flopping back onto his stomach, he groaned. “Fine! I’ll just lay here and let you put your hands all over me.”

“That’s kind of the plan.” 

Startling when the words filtered through the haze of pain, Sokka jerked again, half sitting up, pointing at his husband, wearing a delighted grin. “You! Did you just try out-sarcasm me?”

“No,” he rasped, rolling his eyes. “Now _stop moving!_ ” Grabbing hold of his upper arm, Zuko wrestled his husband back down, planting his knees on either side of Sokka’s waist, hands staying gentle the entire time. 

Grumbling under his breathe, he gave in, arms folding to give him somewhere to rest his head, breathe hitching whenever Zuko touched a rawer patch on his burnt back. Burying his face further into his arms, Sokka barely heard the soft question.

“Sokka? Do I need to write Katara to come heal you?” Zuko carefully smeared the smelly ointment across a bubbling spot on Sokka’s lower back, still trying to understand how his husband managed to burn himself so badly. “Sokka?” 

Flinching under the surge of pain, Sokka bit hard at his lip, tasting blood. Freeing an arm, he waved it over his head at Zuko, hoping the other man understood his meaning. A squeeze to his shoulder followed by the sudden loss of weight at his hips told him Zuko had. Whining a little bit at the absence of his husband’s oddly comfortable weight, he turned his head to try and spot him. 

Scooping up several towels, he dunked them into a bucket of water, placing a hand on the outside, drawing away the heat of the water. Sticking his free hand in, Zuko removed the towels, wringing them out and carefully laid one across Sokka’s sunburnt shoulders. “How does that feel?” 

“Better,” he rasped, eyes fluttering shut in relief. 

“Did you learn your lesson, Sokka?” The edge in his husband’s voice had him sighing in reply and it was clear Zuko took that to mean yes. “Next time I suggest sunscreen, you’ll let me put it on you before you spend the whole day in the water.” Muffling his answer into his forearms, Sokka felt a knee brush his hip and pressed sideways into it. 

Laughing when Zuko swatted at his ass, he lifted his head. “Aw, babe, are you going to punish me?” he joked. The sudden and heavy silence hanging over them had him moving onto his side, searching out his husband’s face. “Zuko?” Sitting up, Sokka gripped his wrists, his mouth pinching in a tight line, not liking the way Zuko’s eyes were glazed over. “Hey, babe, can you focus on me?”

Distantly, he heard Sokka over the roaring in his ears, hands shaking violently. Tearing his hands away, Zuko rolled away, bile crawling up his throat as he scrambled off the blanket, chest heaving as he vomited. 

Throwing himself after Zuko, Sokka caught his loose hair in one hand, gathering it up at the nape of his neck, his free arm wrapping around his middle. “Zuko?!” 

Heaving, he dug hands into the sand, gagging under the force of his nausea, stomach roiling painfully. 

Worry gnawing at him, he dragged Zuko up the moment he stopped being sick, forcing him to lean against his chest, ignoring the painful throb of his sunburn. “You’re okay,” he said, rubbing what he hoped was soothing circles along his side. “Let’s get you some water.” Scooting back with his husband in his arms, Sokka positioned Zuko on the towel, grabbing for one of the canteens. Uncapping it, he pushed it into shaking hands. “Drink, sweetheart.”

Breathing heavily, Zuko lifted it slowly, taking a small sip, swishing it around before spitting it out with a grimace. Taking another swallow, he drunk slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach further.

Kneeling next to him, Sokka anxiously watched, hands hovering above Zuko’s shoulders. “Hey…want to talk about what that was?”

Drawing his legs up to his chest, Zuko watched Sokka from underneath his fringe, hair hanging matted to his temples and neck, fingers gripping at his knees. “You can’t joke about that, Sokka. Don’t ever joke that I’m going to punish you,” he said finally, eyes haunted and voice empty. “That’s what Ozai does. He hurts and punishes people. I can’t be like him.” 

Freeing a hand to wave at his face, voice cracking, Zuko continued to stare almost blankly at Sokka, tears dripping from the right side of his face. “My father gave this to me. Because I disrespected him in his war room when I was thirteen and refused to fight him in an Agni Kai.” Trailing off, he shifted his gaze sideways, staring out at the ocean instead, unwilling to see the look of pity on Sokka’s face.

His eyes grew wide, the knowledge of Zuko’s meaning settling over him like a cloak. “Oh shit, baby,” he managed, voice breaking. Moving closer, he placed his hands on Zuko’s face, cupping it between his palms, staring into distant golden eyes. “You are nothing like him,” Sokka insisted, stamping down on his horror. “Baby, look at me.” 

Waiting until those dull gold eyes turned in his direction to continue, he pressed a kiss between his eyes. “Zuko, you are NOT Ozai. You are Zuko. The person who turned his back on everything he knew to do what was right, who had a shitty childhood but still turned out to be a good person, one of Aang’s best friends, Toph’s big brother, Katara and Suki’s friend.” Sokka clanked their foreheads together, staring deeply into Zuko’s eyes. “And the man I love. The man I _married_ and want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Breathe shuddering, Zuko leaned into Sokka, squeezing his eyes shut, arms shaking as they lifted to hook around tense shoulders, crowding closer. “Promise?” he gritted out, voice raw and rough. 

Nosing at his temple, he nodded, tightening his hold on Zuko. “I swear, babe,” he managed.

Relaxing bit by bit, he shook in Sokka’s arms, trying not to break down further. 

Burying one hand into his hair, Sokka petted his trembling husband, murmuring what he prayed was comforting noises, rocking Zuko back and forth gently. “C’mon, babe, let’s get up and go back to the house, have a night in,” he coaxed, running hands up and down.

Pulling away, Zuko took a deep breathe, hands tightening on Sokka’s arms. “No,” he rasped. “I don’t want to go back to the house.”

“Okay, we don’t have to go back there,” he agreed easily. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere else. The Western Air temple, doesn’t matter as long as it’s not here.” Zuko felt his temper coiling in his gut, the control he spent years gaining unraveling under the stress pulling at him. “I can’t go back to that house.”

Leaning back slightly to stare at Zuko hard for a long moment, Sokka nodded. “Alright. How does this sound. I go to the house, grab our stuff, some supplies and meet you by the boat? We can sail off into the sunset.”

Pulling away, he tugged the other man up with him, only releasing Sokka once they were both standing. “While you pack, I’ll run into town. Pick up a pair of sleeping bags, things we don’t have at the house.” An offer, a disguised need to move, to do something beyond wait. Zuko knew Sokka saw right through it but said nothing.

“Sounds good, babe. I’ll meet you at the boat in an hour.” Stealing a kiss, Sokka gathered up their things, heading for the house. Glancing over a shoulder, he watched Zuko take a deep breathe, twist around and head off in the opposite direction. 

He hoped their next destination was easier on his husband. 

**

Throwing down the letter, Zuko shoved away from the desk, almost toppling his chair over and ignoring how it wobbled. Stalking over to where he left his dao, he scooped the swords up, slinging the scabbard over a shoulder, heading out the door and towards the nearest exit. Ignoring the stares on his way out, he knew word would soon get around the embassy that he left in a huff.

Rapidly approaching the small house Sokka built them, he slammed the door open, knowing his husband would be busy with his own work elsewhere and not there to hear him banging around. Shutting the front door harder than he meant to, he scolded, anger buzzing just under his skin. 

Leaving his swords on the table, he pushed his way into their bedroom, pulling off his heavy clothing and tossing it into a heap on the floor. Shivering in the cool air, Zuko yanked open the chest and rooted through it for something suitable for sparring in, the desperate need to burn off his anger hanging over his head. 

Dragging on a pair of form fitting pants, he quickly dressed, adding several thin layers before pulling on his parka over the entire outfit. Stuffing his feet into boots, he left the bedroom, scooping up his swords on his way back out the door. 

Jogging through the icy landscape, Zuko worked his way through the growing city, not stopping until he passed through the large walls, heading for a flat area just out of view. Stripping out of his parka, he immediately takes a deep breathe, releasing it, flames pouring from his mouth as heat washes over his entire body. 

Unsheathing his dao, he works through his forms, letting his anger keep him warm, the frustrations of the day pouring out in his movements, feet slipping on slippery ice. Spinning on his heel, he swung his swords, moving smoothly through the motions, using the slippery ice to his advantage.

Tripping over his forgotten parka, Zuko stumbled, falling to his knees hard on the hard surface, a pained hiss unwillingly dragged from his throat. Startling when a voice spoke, he twisted around, flames coating his dao, spotting Hakoda standing nearby.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, tone level as dark eyes regarded his son-in-law thoughtfully. “You looked driven.” Hakoda remained where he was, leaving the dozen feet of space between him and Zuko. “Everything alright?”

Lowering his swords, Zuko was suddenly aware he was drenched in sweat, his clothing sticking to his skin. Breathing hard, he tucked his swords away, reaching for his parka and tugging it on despite the layer of sweat coating his body. Looking away, he tried to figure out what to say. “No,” he blurted out, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not okay.”

“Want to talk about it?” Hakoda asked, keeping his tone light, edging on neutral. Folding arms across his chest, he continued to study his son-in-law, recognizing the tension around the corners of his eyes and mouth that screamed frustration. “But first, let’s get inside. Firebender or not, you can become sick and standing out in the cold covered in sweat will cause you to become ill.” 

Grimacing, he fell into step with his father-in-law, shoulders remaining tense as lingering anger hovered around him. Remaining quiet the entire walk back to his house, Zuko pushed the door open, silently inviting his father-in-law. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to go dry off and change,” he said, already ducking out of the main room, trying to pretend he wasn’t running away.

Quirking an eyebrow at Zuko’s retreating back, Hakoda moved to the small kitchen area, digging through a chest before finding the teapot and several containers of tea. Picking up the pitcher of water, he filled the teapot, setting it to heat above the fire, listening to the distant sounds of Zuko moving around the bedroom.

Stripping out of his clothing, he shoved the damp material into the hamper, hating the slimy feel covering every inch of his body. A glance at the hanging dividing the bedroom from the rest of the house, Zuko hesitated only a moment before crossing over to the bathroom, wanting to clean up properly. Staring at himself in the mirror hanging above the sink, he groaned, resisting the urge to smack his head against the counter. 

Grabbing a towel, he hurriedly wiped himself down, knowing he doesn’t have a lot of time. Tossing the towel on top of his dirty clothing, Zuko quickly pulled on clean clothing, hovering for a moment to stare in the mirror. Messily pulling his hair back into a half-hearted knot, he left the bedroom, breathing deeply to warm himself back up.

Pouring two cups of tea, Hakoda glanced up as Zuko came barreling into the room, lifting his eyebrow in his direction. “I would tell you to have a seat but this is your house,” he mused, carrying the cups over, passing one to Zuko. Sitting across from the young man, he sipped at the tea. “Do you wish to talk about what had you out on the ice, sparring by yourself?”

Wrapping hands around the mug, Zuko hesitated. Stared down at the steaming liquid, he continued to feel off-balanced, his temper pressing at the tattered remains of his self-control. His eyes flickered up, watching Hakoda through his fringe, debating on whether to share or wait until Sokka returned home. “…I got a letter,” he said.

“I imagine you receive plenty of those,” Hakoda commented, enjoying the mildly spicy tea, leaving his eyes locked on Zuko.

Huffing a laugh, he drew his legs up, propping the cup on one. “I do,” he admitted, “But this one…was…unnerving.”

Setting his cup aside, he gave Zuko his full attention, hands lightly draped across muscular thighs. “Tell me.”

“It was a death threat. Against me, Sokka, you, Bato and Biyu.” Zuko glared down at his tea, anger returning at the thought of someone, someones?, threatening the lives of his family. “It was stashed among my daily correspondence but didn’t arrive via messenger hawk.” The feeling of something wet and warm washing over his hands jerked him out of his anger to stare bewildered at the shattered cup. A blush crawled up his throat immediately. Rising, he carried the broken cup to the trash bin, tossing it away and rinsed off his hands in a bowl.

Concern flickered through him, Hakoda staring after Zuko’s back, not liking that someone in his tribe was threatening to kill his son-in-law. “The letter is still at the embassy, I take it.”

“Yes. Biyu’s probably seen it by now. Agni, I just ran off without telling anyone where I was going. I had meetings today,” Zuko groaned, smacking a hand to his face, shoulders tense with unhappiness and anger. 

“Meetings can be rescheduled, son. Your life is more important.” Hakoda finished his tea and dropped a towel down to soak up the tea, continuing to study Zuko as the younger man moved restlessly around. “So what do you think we should do?”

Jerking around, he stared wide-eyed at Hakoda, confusion shimmering just under the surface. “What?” 

“I’m asking you what do you think we should do.”

“Why?”

“Because the letter came to you, Zuko. And I am fully aware of the fact you are an adult. I was there when you married my son,” Hakoda pointed out. “You are still the prince of the Fire Nation but you are also my son-in-law and a member of my tribe.”

Dropping down on the cushion across from Hakoda, Zuko tried to work through any hidden meanings, mouth pressed in a tight line, eyes wary. “You’re the chief,” he finally said, eyes flickering up to his face than away. “You are in charge.”

Something told Hakoda to be gentle here, catching the flicker of fear in Zuko’s eyes even as the young man tried to suppress it. “I’m not going to make decisions without your input,” he replied. “That’s not how things work here. If Sokka was here, what do you think I’d be doing right now?”

“Talking with him, making a plan,” came the instant answer. “But Sokka loves talking and he’s good at it.” Zuko knew how awkward and socially inept he was and the last eight months of living in the south had only proven to himself that he, as Toph would put it, sucked at holding conversations. 

“He wasn’t always good at it. He had to practice to be good at public speaking and he still struggles. During our invasion on the day of the black sun, he stood up in front of the troops and struggled to explain the invasion plans.” Hakoda regretted stepping in when he did, taking away Sokka’s chance at proving himself but it had been uncomfortable to watch his little boy fumble over his words. “I stepped in, took over from him, and the look on his face continues to bother me, four years later. So I made a promise to myself that I would give my son the room he needed to grow.”

“I’m never going to be good at public speaking, Chief Hakoda,” he protested hotly. “Every time I try, my tongue feels heavy and the words get tangled up. Why are you smiling?!”

“You remind me of Sokka. The two of you are a lot alike. Probably why you both get along so well and fell in love. Recognized something in the other.” Trying and failing to smooth out his smile into a more neutral expression, he noticed the growing bafflement on Zuko’s face. “Zuko?”

All his anger, the fear of Sokka being hurt or worse, of losing everything he worked so hard for frizzled out, washed away by Hakoda’s words. “No one has ever said that to me before,” Zuko said, mouth turning down in a frown. “I always thought –”

“Thought?”

“That Sokka was too good for the likes of me.”

Fierce anger slammed into him, those words pouring out of Zuko’s mouth tinged with old hurt. Leaning forward, Hakoda placed a hand on a broad shoulder, a too broad shoulder that must be bowing under all the weight others kept piling on them, and squeezed. “Son, I am certain there is no one else who could complete Sokka the way you do. Yes, I am aware of his previous relationships but I see the way you two are together. Each of you have your own strengths and weaknesses and balance out the other’s. Sokka thinks too much and needs someone more impulsive to counteract that. You need someone who plans, softening your impulsive nature. I was there, remember, when the pair of you broke into the Fire Nation’s highest security prison on the off chance I’d be there.”

Looking away, Zuko drew his legs closer to his chest, a small surge of an unfamiliar emotion washed over him. _Ugh I need to talk to Sokka about this later._ Breathing in deeply, he lifted his head, meeting his father-in-law’s eyes. “I’d do anything for him. He’s more than I deserve, a better person than I ever could be.”

“You are a good person. The fact you switched sides and helped to stop the war is important, don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.” Rising to his feet, Hakoda stretched before bending over to pick up his abandoned cup. “Tomorrow, bring the letter by my office. We’ll go over it, decide what the best course of action is.” Carrying his cup over to the cleaning area, he set it down and turned back towards Zuko, smiling grimly. “Until then, stay on guard. They might be aware of your weakness on your left.”

Groaning loudly, he dropped his head forward, rubbing at the left side of his face. “Agni. I tried so hard to disguise that I can’t really see or hear on my left too.” Head flying up, Zuko stared at his father-in-law, wondering suddenly if he knew how he got the scar. “…Did Sokka ever tell you –never mind.”

“About how you got the scar? No. I know he knows but it’s your story to tell me. When you are ready for me to know,” he replied, eyes steady. 

Relaxing gradually, Zuko nodded, watching as his father-in-law nodded and left, leaving him sitting alone in his small house. 

**

  
 _Sparring with someone who isn’t Zuko is an eye-opening experience,_ Sokka decided. 

Barely dodging Biyu’s blow, he threw his own punch, mind working furiously as he blocked her kick, grunting when her fist made contact with his stomach. Digging in his heels, he grappled with her, trying to use a trick Suki taught him to knock Biyu off-balance. Only to find himself flat on his back, wheezing from the force of the hit. Grimacing at the face appearing above his own, he tried sticking out his tongue at her. 

“Not bad but you could do better.” Biyu regarded him, a small smile on her face, hands on her hips. “Men have a higher center of gravity and it’s easier to knock you off-balance if you don’t work to cover that.” Offering her hand, she dragged Sokka to his feet. 

“Man, I have got to train more,” he groaned, brushing snow off his clothing and hair. “I spar with Zuko but that’s just swords.”

“I’ll set aside time each week to spar, if you want.” 

Face lighting up at the offer, Sokka grinned. “Yes! I’d love that. Maybe I’ll finally be able to kick Zuko’s ass!”

Crossing over to a bench built into one wall, she picked up a towel, twisting around to toss it to Sokka. “You should come watch us spar,” Biyu suggested. “We spar twice a week, in the mornings.”

“Ugh. Man, I really thought Zuko would stop being an early riser now that winter’s started.” Complaining, he roughly rubbed at his hair and neck. “The sun’s not even out and he’s up way too early!”

“The downside of being a firebender,” she teased. “And being married to one.” Drying herself off, Biyu undid her braid, rubbing the towel across damp hair, mirth in her amber eyes. “He’s working quite diligently even since we arrived. You should be proud.”

“I am. Like so much. He’s doing a great job and Dad’s very happy with his work. It’s just, ya know, sometimes…okay, he always goes overboard, and forgets to take time off and relax, recharge. I don’t want him to work himself into an early grave.” Sokka heard the whininess in his voice, the worry but he couldn’t help it. Zuko was always so warm and sleeping tangled up with him was one of his favorite things in the world.

Next to waking up tangled in Zuko’s arms, a steady heartbeat under his ear, that is.

Tossing the towel over a shoulder, Sokka stretched, breathing deeply. “How’s the investigate on the letter going?”

“Not well,” she admitted softly. “So many people have access to the embassy and the letter could have easily be placed within Prince Zuko’s pile of documents by anyone. We have several Water tribesmen working for us but it could have also been added to the stack outside the embassy. I don’t look through all the papers every morning, I simply pick them up from the mailroom staff.”

“Dad wanted to increase security around the embassy. Bato and me talked him out of it. I don’t like the idea of putting Zuko or you or everyone else in the embassy at risk but whoever this is is watching and I know Zuko can protect himself.” Rubbing at his sore shoulder, Sokka huffed a laugh. “And you definitely can. Your fighting style kind of reminds me of a friend of mine. Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors.”

“I would like to meet this Suki.” 

“Oh you will.” Grinning, Sokka bounced on his heels, excitement starting to drum through his chest. “Everyone’s coming for a visit.” His face twitched, the excitement dimming for a moment as confusion took hold. “Wait. I know everyone’s visited the palace a few times over the last couple years. You didn’t meet Suki during one of the visits?”

Watching as Sokka’s face lit up, Biyu felt her own mouth twitch up at the corners. “Unfortunately, no. Whenever Prince Zuko’s friends came to visit, I would take over for him, allowing him the opportunity to have free time.” 

“That was you?! I thought Uncle freed Zuko’s schedule up for our visits.”

“The work still needed to be done and Prince Zuko wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the visits knowing things weren’t being done.” 

Considering Biyu, he groaned, loudly. “Oh spirits, there are two of you.”

Laughing outright at his expression, Biyu didn’t bother stifling her amusement. “Sokka, you say that as if you and Prince Zuko are not similar in personality and behavior. May I remind you of the time you dragged him ice dodging and he had the brilliant idea to blast fire at the ice instead of dodging it?”

“Ugh don’t remind me!” Smacking his forehead, Sokka groaned. “Never taking him out ice dodging ever again. Or fishing. He fell overboard and it was only the fact Katara was with us that saved his life.” Muttering under his breathe, he felt Biyu’s eyes on him and looked up, meeting bemused amber eyes. “What?”

“He lights up when he talks about you. Like you do when you talk about him. It’s sweet and good and never let anything come between you, Sokka. A love like what you two have is good and right.” Biyu placed her hand on his arm, squeezing his bicep lightly, a warm, pleased smile on her face as she gazed seriously at him. 

A faint blush dusted his cheeks, eyes flickering away, yet his smile remained. “I love him. A lot. He’s my best friend, he’s everything to me. Whenever I start getting lost in my head or so caught up in planning, he just knows and pulls me out of it. I’ll always love Yue and Suki but he grounds me. I can be my weird, goofy self with him and he likes it.” 

Touching his bracelet, Sokka looked back at Biyu, judging her expression. “I like the way he is too. Fiery and temperamental and rarely stopping to think before he leaps. When we were escaping the Boiling Rock, he kicked the gondola’s handle until it broke then ran and leapt off the edge of the platform, not knowing if someone would be able to catch him.”

Sighing, Biyu shook her head. “That sounds very much like my prince,” she muttered. “I am going to turn grey long before I am old after hearing all of his tales of insanity.”

Bursting into laughter, Sokka winked at her, a wide grin on his face. “If I didn’t have plans for tonight, I’d suggest we go out for drinks and I’d tell you all the zany antics I know he got up to.”

“I am going to hold you to that offer, young man.”

“Sure, sure – wait you aren’t that much older than me!”

Chuckling, she patted his shoulder. “Of course I’m not.”

Sticking out his tongue at her, Sokka couldn’t stop his grin from returning, feeling it creep across his face. “So, I’ll drop by the embassy tomorrow late afternoon and we can go get some drinks and make Zuko think we’re plotting some pranks. It’ll make him paranoid.”

A corner of her mouth twitched up. “I’ll be certain to drop hints during the day. He’ll be completely frazzled by the time you arrive.”

“I think I like the way you think,” Sokka grinned, eyes bright with mischief. Glancing up at the window set in the wall, he let out a groan. “Spirits, I’m going to be late! Thanks for sparring with me, Biyu. Just send a message to my office saying when’s a good time to spar next.” Waving at her, he bolted from the large room, urgency carrying him forward, knowing he would be late to meeting up with his husband if he didn’t rush.

Watching him go, Biyu felt her smile drop off her face, a sense of unease creeping over her instead. Thinking back over the letter that arrived this morning, a second threat, she wished she had told Sokka but Prince Zuko had forbidden her to. 

Sighing, she turned, gathering up her things, preparing to return to the embassy. 

She prayed to the spirits that nothing bad happened.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and/or kudos please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death threats growing, a breaking point is fast approaching as Zuko and Sokka face increasing pressure to figure out who is behind the threats and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically wrote this in two days. My head hurts and I am very very tired from the lack of sleep. I think I've slept nine hours in two days? But hey, I've been productive despite everything that has been happening in my life currently. 
> 
> I think there is only a few chapters left in this story. Haven't actively decided exactly how many chapters it's going to end up being but originally it was supposed to be just four. Lol, yeah no. Clearly not anymore as this is the fourth chapter and I'm not ready to wrap up this story just yet. 
> 
> Things are starting to move fast for the boys and they are going to be dealing with a lot from here on out.

Sitting at the table, Sokka threw the letter down, glowering at the half dozen pages scattered across the surface, aware of his father and stepdad watching closely. “There’s a new letter every other day. Zuko told me he found one tucked inside his desk yesterday, just before he packed up for the day.” 

Picking up the latest letter, Hakoda scanned the words, lips curving down into a frown. Glancing over at Bato, he passed the page over, turning his attention back to Sokka and Zuko where they sat across from him. “We’ll take steps to limit who has access to the embassy. Zuko, decide on how many people you need to run the embassy. As few as possible. Those you cut, we can make arrangements for them to temporarily work elsewhere. The less people around you, the better our chances at discovering who is behind this.”

Fingers clenching, Sokka fought down the sudden desire to shout at his dad. Gritting his teeth, he took a steadying breathe, sudden pressure on his thigh had him turning his head, looking over at Zuko. 

“Calm down, love,” he said. Patting Sokka’s thigh, Zuko shifted his attention to Hakoda. “I don’t want to limit access. By continuing on as usual, we are forcing the people behind these threats into action. They’ll soon think that none of us are taking the threats seriously and strike.”

“No way!” Sokka snapped, losing his temper. “I don’t want you to put yourself at risk, Zuko.” 

“They’re going to strike no matter what we do,” Zuko insisted sharply. “Better for us to pick who they go after. Between Biyu and myself, we can handle it.”

Smacking his hands against the table, Sokka glared. “It’s not about handling it, babe, it’s about being smart and making plans.”

Narrowed, fiery gold eyes stared at Sokka, Zuko pressing his mouth in a thin line. “Sokka, I’ve dealt with several assassination attempts since Uncle took the throne. I’ve fought and struggled and dragged myself forward my entire life. Out of all of us, I’m in the best position to come out alive.”

It was like Zuko had stuck him. All his muscles locked up, blue eyes stuck on his husband’s face, see the hard lines of determination, of stubbornness on his face. Jerking backwards when he could move again, Sokka threw himself out of his chair, jaw working angrily, fire in his eyes. “Don’t,” he hissed, fury in his voice, the cut of his shoulders. “You don’t get to act as if you are unimportant, Zuko. You’re my _husband!_ I _can’t_ lose you.”

Taking a step backwards, he tripped over his chair, heart pounding, shaking from the force of his anger. A glance over to his dads told him both men were watching. Swallowing hard, Sokka took another step away, placing more distance between them, out of range of Zuko’s stretched out hands. Twisting around, he bolted from the room, ignoring Zuko’s shout of his name.

Stalking through the halls, Sokka ignored all the greetings thrown his way. Footsteps echoed behind him, but he didn’t look back, didn’t pause to see who was hurrying in his direction. A hand on his arm had him spinning around, the sight of his husband’s annoyed face had his angry retort dying on his lips. 

“Sokka, you didn’t give us a chance to finish explaining.”

“What. You mean that your dumbass plan to get killed wasn’t good enough?!”

“That’s not the plan! And if you would stop and listen you would know that!” 

Growling angrily, Sokka struggled to rein in his temper, bottling up the anger humming through him. “Fine,” he gritted out. “We’ll talk.” Grabbing hold of his arm, he yanked his husband into the nearest room, slamming and locking the door shut behind them. Leaning back against the wood, he folded arms over his chest, glowering. “So. Talk.”

Clamping down on his own responding anger, Zuko crossed his own arms, adopting a similar body language, eyes narrowing. “The plan is that you, Biyu and I would be the chosen targets, acting as bait together. Only a fool would try to attack your dads. Hurt, potentially kill the Chief of the entire tribe and his right hand man? Stupid move,” he snapped. “But the three of us? I’m the Fire Nation prince and Biyu is also Fire Nation and you’re married to me. Your dads and Biyu hashed out this plan.”

His anger faded, bit by bit, under the flow of words coming from Zuko. Arms loosening, he relaxed gradually, studying his husband’s face. Trying to cling to his anger, Sokka remained where he was, leaning into the door, doing his best to maintain a neutral expression. “So you aren’t harrying off on your own to take on these people by yourself.”

Shoulders tensing further, Zuko stared back. “I’m impulsive but I won’t put myself into unneeded danger. It would hurt too many people if I was hurt or worse. Uncle’s had this talk with me constantly since I was thirteen.” 

Thunking his head against the wood he was leaning against, Sokka stared up at the ceiling, took a deep breathe to help calm himself. “Why didn’t you start off with that?”

“Because you’re smart! Smarter than I am! I thought you’d grasp the entire plan the moment I started speaking!” Throwing arms into the air, Zuko groaned, spinning away from his husband, pacing around the room. “Sokka, you are the smartest person I’ve ever met and we were going to go over the plan today, as a group, so you can point out any problems. Biyu and your dads wanted to put together something first but it was always the idea to present it to you. If you don’t believe me, you can ask your dad!”

“No, wait. I do believe you, babe,” he sputtered, taking a step forward. “Okay, I let my insecurities and frustrations over this entire situation take over and I’m sorry about that.” Taking hold of his elbows, Sokka dragged the other man to a halt. “I should have stayed and heard everyone out. You might be impulsive but Biyu’s not and Bato’s not and Dad can be but he has years of experience tempering him.” Watching emotions flicker across Zuko’s face, too fast to be identified, he squeezed on his elbows lightly. “Okay.” Deep breathe. “Let’s go back and talk with my dads and Biyu and work this out together.” He would apologize to them for storming out but first -. 

“I’m sorry for not listening, babe,” he muttered, focused on a spot on Zuko’s chest. “Should haven’t overreacted.” He wasn’t expecting the huff of laughter or the warm lips pressing to his forehead. Tilting his head up, Sokka met an amused golden gaze. “What?”

“Sokka, you are talking to _me._ Kind of the king of overreactions. According to our friends.” 

A snort of laughter was ripped from him, Sokka’s eyes softening. “Yeah. You are,” he teased. Sighing, he bent forward, forehead coming to a stop against Zuko’s chest, eyes sliding shut. “I don’t want to lose you,” he muttered, muffled by the heavy fabric of Zuko’s clothing. “And I’m afraid that you’ll die. We’ve only been married three months and now this!”

Bringing his head down to tuck his temple to the side of Sokka’s hair, Zuko enfolded him in a hug, faint tremors running through his husband’s body. “Biyu thinks, and I agree, that someone is upset about our marriage. The threats started after we returned.”

Frowning into Zuko’s parka, Sokka tightened his grip on his husband, disliking the thought of someone targeting the love of his life because they married. Pulling away with a mutter, he caught hold of Zuko’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get back to the others.” 

Falling into step next to Sokka, Zuko wished he could see him, but Sokka was standing on his left. Returning the fierce squeeze with one of his own, he headed back towards Hakoda’s office with Sokka at his side.

**

“Prince Zuko.”

His brush paused above the paper, eyes moving up to meet Biyu’s. “Yes?”

Her eyes darted over to where Sokka sat, hunched over a desk now wedged in the corner. “I discovered this pinned to the door,” she said, finally, tone dispassionate. Passing over a crinkled, torn piece of rough paper, Biyu stood stiffly in front of her prince’s desk.

Lowering the brush down, Zuko reached for the paper, lifting a hand to summon a small flame, eyes scanning the words. Sighing, he stood, chair scrapping loudly across the stone floor. Crossing to where Sokka sat, he dropped the paper on top of the documents his husband was working on. Shoving at his shoulder, he didn’t wait for Sokka to acknowledge him. “Hey. We got another threat.”

Tired blue eyes locked on the paper, Sokka’s head tilting to the side. Prodding at the edge of the paper, he sighed. “Add it to the pile,” he muttered. 

Sharing a glance with Biyu, Zuko made a decision. Leaving the paper on the desk, he stretched out a hand, hooking Sokka’s elbow and pulled. Dragging his husband to his feet, he started to talk, to tell him they should head home for the night when the door burst open, bodies pouring into the cramped office. Releasing Sokka immediately, he twisted around, fast as a snake, lunging to where his dao hung.

A chair clattered to the floor behind him. 

Grabbing his dao, he quickly unsheathed them, twisting around to face their attackers, cursing the fact there wasn’t enough space to properly fight. 

Lashing out, Biyu caught hold of an arm, shifting her weight, turning into the blow, sending the man flying. Before he made contact with the opposite wall, she was in motion, spinning and kicking, throwing another back out of the busted door. Aware of the fight going on behind her, she focused on the group before her, trusting the boys to handle themselves.

Leaping up onto his desk, kicking papers, brushes and ink to the floor, Zuko dodged a thrown dagger. Quickly taking in the crowded space, he knew his choices were limited to defending. Glancing at Sokka, his eye widening at the sight of three people having his husband backed into a corner, wedged between the edge of his desk and the walls, all of Sokka’s weapons useless in such tight space. 

A glance at Biyu told him his assistant had the most space, the woman expertly controlling the space around the door. A pained yelp had him ripping around, darting across his desk to Sokka’s, papers flying through the air. _I can’t use my firebending, there isn’t enough room,_ he thought grimly, slashing at the unprotected back of one of Sokka’s attackers, drawing their attention.

Using his height advantage, Zuko pressed his attack, kicking out, sending the person to the floor. “Sokka, duck!” A small, controlled blast of fire shot out of his fist, nailing a second person in the shoulder, hoping that the small flame didn’t catch on the desks or walls.

“Thanks!” Throwing himself forward, away from Zuko’s fire blast, Sokka was suddenly so grateful for Biyu’s help in training. Driving his fist into a stomach, he jumped out of the way of a thrown knife, wishing he had enough space to use space sword. Throwing an attacker that managed to slip by Biyu over a shoulder, he lunged, trying to reach where Zuko was fending off four black clad figures. “Zuko!”

Attention drawn briefly by Sokka, Zuko missed seeing the flash of a knife. Good eye widening when pain hit, the knife buried in his side, he jerked, instantly back on the defensive, swords flashing, blood dripping off gleaming metal. Hissing between his teeth, he stumbled, his vision whiting out, one sword dipping as he pressed the heel of a hand against the bleeding wound in his side, instantly searing the wound shut after yanking the knife free.

“ZUKO!” Grabbing hold of a hood, he yanked, dragging the person forward, driving his knee into their stomach, panic surging in his voice, throughout his whole body. 

The surge of bodies grew, more pouring into the already crowded room. Biyu found herself beginning to bow under the onslaught. Sokka’s cry filled the air, overshadowing the grunts of pain, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Yet she didn’t pause, didn’t allow her attention to be drawn away from the fight. Fighting harder, she slammed an elbow into a face, hearing the distinct crack of a nose breaking, the rush of warm blood coating her sleeve. 

Dipping down, letting the press of bodies to move her, she flowed sideways, tossing another over her hip, sending them crashing into several others, bowling them all over. Catching a punch thrown her way, she twisted the arm, feeling the bone snap, hear their scream of pain. 

She had to carve a path to the door, help Zuko and Sokka escape, reach a space better to fight in. Bracing herself, Biyu tried to hold the line, to draw all the attention to herself, hoping that the boys took the opportunity she presented them with. 

But she was soon overpowered, the number of people surrounding her too much. Driven to her knees, vision spotty from a blow to the head, Biyu heard Sokka’s screams, sensed numerous feet stampeding past. Slumping to the cold floor, she lost her fight with consciousness, the sound of Sokka’s voice, crackling with terror following her into blackness. 

He saw Biyu fall. Watched Zuko drop to his knees, taking a dagger to the shoulder in his place. Freezing at the wrong moment, giving the enemy a chance to get through his defenses. Slammed into the wall, trapped by an arm across his chest, pinning him in place, Sokka could only scream his rage, his fear as Zuko was thrown across a shoulder, bright red blood standing out against the blue of his outfit. Thrashing violently, he tried to break free, desperation filling him as his husband was carried away. A fist collided with the side of his head, sending his head snapping to the side, spots dancing in his vision just before darkness took him. 

  
**

Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him roughly. Opening his eyes, he groaned, pain rolling down his neck, settling throughout his entire body. Turning his head to tell off whoever was waking him up, the words died on his tongue, the sight of Biyu’s bloody and bruised face bringing his memory back in a rush. Bolting upright, he grabbed at his head with both hands, the pain surging. Swallowing back the sudden nausea, he carefully raised his head, meeting Biyu’s eyes. “They took him. Those assholes kidnapped my husband,” he said, voice rising at the end, anger rushing to overtake the pain. 

“Yes,” she said simply, voice hollow. Taking his hand in her own, Biyu dragged Sokka to his feet.

Looking away from Biyu, his eyes landed on the blood still dripping down the side of his desk, soaking into the papers scattered about. “Blood’s still fresh. Couldn’t have been too long. When did you wake up?”

“A few minutes ago. It took longer than I had hoped to bring you back.”

His eyes followed the blood trail that led to the door. “Zuko was stabbed,” he said in a rush, staring at the blood, unaware when he took a step away from Biyu until a hand was gripping his bicep. Jerking around to look at her, Sokka’s mouth pulled down into a scowl, angry words building in his chest. 

“Blindly rushing after them does neither us nor Zuko any good,” she said. “We need to find your fathers, have our own wounds tended to. To save him, we must be at full strength.”

The words died on his tongue, Sokka snapped out of his growing rage by the use of Zuko’s name. Shoulders sagging, he turned away, trying to find somewhere to look that wasn’t showing signs of the fight. “You never call him by just his name,” he said for lack of anything else to say.

“It was required. You were beginning to spiral and using his name without his title brought you out of it.” Biyu limped forward, her leg protesting each step but she ignored the injury. “We will get him back, Sokka,” she said, voice hardening. “I failed my prince and you this day and I will not allow any further harm come to him.”

“You didn’t fail him.” Rubbing at his neck, he sighed, watching her from the corner of an eye. “The plan was risky, we never knew when they’d strike.” His eyes found the blood again, and Sokka knew that he wouldn’t be able to rest easy until Zuko was back in his arms, safe and whole. 

Shaking himself out of the spiraling thoughts, he turned to Biyu, just in time to catch her as she stumbled, her leg giving way. A curse filled the space between them, Sokka bracing himself to better hold her up. “Biyu?!”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, trying to shift her weight to her other leg but Sokka held on. Giving him a wan smile, Biyu exhaled, long and slow. “One of them kicked me several times in my leg. It does not feel broken but it aches.”

 _Zuko is gonna have words for me if I let Biyu try to rescue him in this condition._ Hoisting her further up in his arms, slinging one of her’s around his shoulders, Sokka helped her out of the trashed office, their footsteps squishing in the drying blood. “My sister is visiting. She’ll be able to heal us.”

“Good. The more people we have searching for him, the better.” She tried not to lean on him too much. Stiffening, she turned her gaze ahead, hand tensing on his shoulder. “Someone is coming.”

“Can you stand?” Sokka asked in an undertone, already reaching for space sword.

Giving him a slight nod, she pulled away, bracing herself on the wall with one hand, reaching for a dagger she stole from one of the attackers. 

The footsteps grew louder, echoing up the hallway. Sokka tensed, gripping his sword with both hands, planted in front of Biyu protectively, only to relax on the sight of his dads and sister coming into view.

“Sokka!” Katara’s voice was high pitched, and he found himself starting to crumple, legs giving way, sword falling to the floor with a clatter. Warm, thick arms caught him, and he looked up at Bato. Breathe hitching, he buried his face into his stepdad’s chest.

“Katara, Sokka can wait. Treat Biyu first.” Hakoda told his daughter, crouching next to Biyu, supporting her with one hand, helping her sit down. 

Looking between her brother and Biyu, torn, Katara patted his shoulder, scurrying over to where Biyu sat, her face screwed up in pain. “What happened?” she demanded, kneeling, water already surrounding her hands.

“We were attacked.” Biyu turned her head, looked at Hakoda. “There were far more of them than we had imagined. Too many for the three of us to handle. If the room had been larger, Prince Zuko would have been better able to attack.” Her voice shook, body tense under Katara’s hands, dismay in her eyes. “They took him, Chief Hakoda.”

His hand tightened briefly on her shoulder. Sharing a look with Bato, Hakoda rose easily, sweeping his eyes across the gathered people, making a decision. “Katara, stay with Biyu. Bato, you are with me and Sokka. Son? I need you to focus.” A hand gripping his pants drew his attention, blue eyes meeting pained amber. “Biyu?”

“Several of them are unconscious in the office. The one that overpowered me was big. As big as Bato but thicker. More muscular. Prince Zuko cut some. Look for black eyes, limps, unexplained cuts and other injuries.” A pained moan cut her off, body tensing under Katara’s hands, Biyu’s free hand scrabbling at hard stone. 

“We’ll find them. Rest, Biyu. Katara, take care of her.” Hakoda gently freed himself, patting her arm lightly. Stepping away, he fell in next to Bato, keeping one eye on Sokka, watching his son gather himself. 

“They stabbed him, Dad. There’s a blood trail.” 

“Good. That’ll make it easier to find them.”

But the moment they reached the bottom of the stairs, the trail ended, washed away. Hakoda wondered if they had a waterbender in their ranks, why hadn’t they used them to subdue Biyu, Zuko and Sokka earlier. “Sokka, calm down. This is just a small setback.”

“Dad, you don’t understand. The knife might have been poisoned! I’ve seen him get stabbed before but he never toppled over like that.”

 _That certainly changes things,_ Hakoda thought, frowning. “Alright. Here’s what we’re going to do. Sokka, go get Suki, Aang and Toph. Bato, find Pakku. I’ll scout about a bit but we’ll all meet back here.”

Staring at his dad, Sokka swallowed hard, turning and running off, sending prayers up to Yue. _Please, Yue, watch over him. I know he’s Fire Nation and indirectly caused your death but please. I love him. I love him so much._

  
**

  
Head hanging, steadily bumping against the man’s lower back, Zuko had trouble staying conscious, the wound in his shoulder smarting with the movement, blood dripping down his arm, falling from his bare fingertips, dotting the snow. 

A rush of warmth. Raising his head with effort, he tried to pinpoint his location, good eye desperately scanning the area around them but the door was shut before he could make out much. Drooping back down, Zuko grunted when he was thrown to the floor, skidding a little until he slammed into a wall. Laying at the base, he was unable to prevent his moan, agony flaring in his shoulder, chest tightening painfully. 

Laughter around him.

Gritting his teeth, he dragged himself up on his usable arm, his fire coming in a rush as he breathed out, fast and hard, refusing to let the dots in his vision take over, to pull him unconscious. Taking a deep breathe, he released it, flames enveloping those closest to him, their screams rending the air. Hauling himself to his knees, Zuko breathed, more flames surging, surrounding him. Shoving a hand under the edge of his tunic, he found the bleeding wound and pressed his palm to it, summoning his fire again. 

Biting through his lip, Zuko buried the pained whimper, the smell of burnt flesh growing as he cauterized the injury. Removing his hand, he dragged himself to his feet, one hand braced on the wall, leaving a bloody handprint. Movement on the other side of the fire drew his attention, golden eyes narrowing. A huge man, as big as Bato stood there, but he was so much wider, muscular than his father-in-law. 

Those blue eyes bore a hole in him, the hatred brimming in them. Meeting his gaze levelly, Zuko had faced, fought and walked away from worse. Tilting his chin up, he shifted his weight, realizing his movements were sluggish, and knew the dagger was either poisoned or otherwise drugged. He would have to rely strictly on his fire.

Taking another deep breathe, the flames growing higher and brighter with each, spreading outward, licking at the ceiling, chasing those he hadn’t previously burned further away, except for the big man who stood his ground. Baring his teeth, Zuko took a step forward, pushing away from the wall, his flames curling around him, dancing in the room, protecting him as he prepared his next move. 

Lifting his uninjured arm, he gathered fire in his hand, blasting it out, burning the wall until an opening appeared. Casting a look over his shoulder, Zuko ducked through it, hating the weakness in his limbs, the way his muscles quivered in effort. His entire body hurt, radiating from his shoulder, spreading throughout, and he knew he had to put as much distance between himself and them as quickly as possible. 

Feet dragging, he tried to avoid the snowdrifts, wanting to leave as little of a trail as possible. Breathing hard, Zuko tried to think, pushing himself forward, energy lagging with each step, sapped by the wound, blood loss and whatever was flowing through his veins. Finding a decent enough hiding spot, he sagged against the wall, head tilting back, staring up at the sky. _How can I get Sokka’s attention…._ he thought weakly. 

The obvious choice would be sending blasts of fire skyward, hoping his husband was closer enough to see them. But he might also draw his attackers to his location too. Deciding his best option was heading for Hakoda’s igloo and hope someone was there, he stumbled when he moved away from the wall, wobbling as his legs threatened to give way. 

Gritting his teeth, Zuko refused to give up, digging in and forcing his legs to carry him forward, anger burning in his chest. 

He wasn’t going to let them win. He had been through far worse at the hands of his father and sister. Eyes narrowed in determination, Zuko kept going, staggering with almost every step, the need to reach his husband overpowering. Muffled voices floated in the air, reaching him faintly. Hesitating for a moment, he tried to place them, straining his good ear. His eyes widened suddenly, the familiar sound of Gran-Gran washing over him. Stumbling forward, he gripped the nearest wall, holding himself upright as he rounded the corner, body growing more unresponsive with every passing minute. “Gran-Gran,” he rasped, knees shaking, legs giving up the fight. 

Dropping her basket, Kanna stared in shock at Zuko’s bloody, exhausted appearance. Unable to catch him when he collapsed before her, she snapped out of her surprise and turned. Gesturing to several people near her, she ordered them to help carry Zuko back to Hakoda’s igloo, following closely behind, knowing her granddaughter would still be there.

  
**

  
Pushing the door open, Kanna scuffled her way inside, making room for the men carrying Zuko, calling out to her granddaughter. “Katara!”

“Gran-Gran?” Her head popped up, body twisting in her grandmother’s direction, spoon in hand. Dropping the spoon in surprise, Katara lurched to her feet, immediately barking orders, leading the way to the spare room, yanking the covers down and stepping aside to give them space to lower Zuko. Hands moving, she bended water from the nearest source, water glowing the moment it came in contact with her skin. 

Bending over Zuko, Katara pressed her hands to his chest, watching intensely as Zuko shuddered and moaned under her palms, sweat matting his hair to his skull, eyes moving restlessly. “Someone fetch my dad,” she snapped without looking. “Gran-Gran, I need a towel.” Thanking her grandmother when the towel appeared, she used an edge of it to wipe away the sweat, not liking the way Zuko was shuddering.

“What’s wrong with him.”

“I don’t know yet.” Sniffing the air, she caught a tinge of something burnt. Pouring the water into a bowl, Katara undid the bindings of his tunic, pulling it apart. Gasping in shock at the bloody, raw burn covering part of his shoulder, she dipped the towel into the water, carefully wiping away the blood, exposing the burn fully. _That’s awfully similar to a handprint_ she thought, eyes darting to his slack, too pale face. She knew exactly what he had done and why.

Bending the water back over, Katara healed the inflammation, brought down the swelling, leeching away the lingering heat from the wound. Placing her other hand on his chest, she searched for the reason why Zuko looked so badly, knowing it was not just the wound causing this. Sitting back, she frowned at him. “He’s been drugged. Or poisoned. I’m not sure which but I can heal him if it’s poison. If it’s a sedative or other drug, he’ll naturally shake it off.”

“Good. I will explain things to your father when he arrives. Keep an eye on him.” Kanna regarded the shivering form of her grandson-in-law, mouth pulled down in a displeased expression. “Don’t worry about the soup, I’ll keep an eye on it.”

“Thanks, Gran-Gran,” Katara murmured, already focused back on continuing healing Zuko, one hand pressed to his forehead, voice growing soft as she spoke to him.

Giving them one more look, she ducked out of the room, giving the pair privacy, trusting Katara to keep Zuko alive. 

Sinking down on a cushion by the fireplace, she plucked the spoon up, checking the soup, stirring briskly. The sound of the door opening, arguing voices filling the room had her turning, catching sight of her son, son-in-law and grandson came pouring inside, followed by Biyu. “Ah good. They found you.”

“Mom?”

Ignoring Hakoda, she focused on Sokka, expression grave. “Your husband is in the spare room with Katara.”

Bursting into a run, Sokka barely listened to the rest of his Gran’s words, busting into the room, door hitting the wall with a clatter. “Zuko!” 

“Be quiet!” Katara snarled, twisting around partially to stare at her big brother. “If you are going to interrupt me, you can leave, Sokka.”

Looking between his husband and sister, Sokka debated. Giving her a nod, he made his way around the bed, sinking down at the opposite side of the bed, taking his hand between his own, squeezing. “Hey baby,” he whispered, kissing too pale knuckles, watching his sister continue to heal Zuko. “How bad is it?”

Her eyes darted up to him. Weighing her options, she finally sighed, withdrawing a hand from where it was resting on Zuko’s shoulder, exposing the scar crossing over his shoulder. “It’s not good but not terrible. He’ll be fine in a day or two. The drug will burn out on its own but I’m worried a bit about infection. He was stabbed and burned the wound. Probably saved his life since it kept him from bleeding out.”

Staring at the new scar marring his husband’s body, Sokka’s throat worked, leaning forward to press his forehead to the uninjured shoulder, breathe hitching. “Is he going to wake up?” he asked.

“Yes. Might be awake in a few hours. You should take a nap yourself, Sokka. After you clean up and I heal any injuries you have.”

“Yeah..Yeah I can do that.” But he remained where he was, clutching Zuko’s hand, face hot with unshed tears, staring at his husband. Dimly he noticed Katara moving, coming to sit next to him, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. Leaning into his little sister’s side, Sokka closed his eyes. “He has another scar. How many are he going to get?” he asked uselessly. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered, rubbing his back, eyes worried. “All I do know, Sokka, is that you two love each other. And we’ll get through this together.”

Nodding into her shoulder, Sokka tightened his hold on the warm hand in his own, letting his sister comfort him.

**

  
Something was moving under his cheek. Yawning, he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily, hand moving, seeking out Zuko. His searching hand found warm skin, bringing a smile to his face. Nuzzling closer, Sokka suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor, eyes opened wide in confusion. _Wait. That’s not my ceiling,_ he thought, frowning, just as a face appeared above, staring down at him. 

The sight of Zuko’s pale, tired face brought back memories of the day. Bolting up, he grabbed hold of the bed’s edge, scanning frantically across Zuko’s face, seeing the still fresh scar standing out brightly against pale skin. Jerking his gaze away, he swallowed, turning to look at Zuko. “Babe?”

“Hey, love.” Voice rough, raspier than usual, Zuko adjusted his position on the bed, touching at his shoulder lightly. “Get off the floor.”

Scrambling to his feet, Sokka crawled into the bed, wanting to crowd Zuko but resisting the need at the same time. Drawing his knees to his chest, he sat next to his husband, leaving space between them, refusing to meet his eyes anymore. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he muttered.

“Sokka.”

“It’s not important, babe.” He saw his husband turn in his direction, felt the weight of Zuko’s stare. “Really. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Temper flaring, Zuko grasped Sokka’s wrist, sliding his hand up until he was holding the other man’s bicep. Hauling him sideways, he didn’t stop until Sokka was secured in his lap, free arm locking the other in place. “Alright. Now tell me what’s going on,” he insisted, tone booking nothing good if Sokka continued resisting. 

Sagging steadily in his arms, forehead coming to rest against the hollow of Zuko’s throat, the pendent digging in. “You took a blow for me,” he whispered into exposed skin. “I was cornered and you threw yourself between me and the knife. I don’t deserve you risking yourself for me.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Zuko snapped, arms tightening on Sokka to the point of pain. “Don’t ever think that the risk isn’t worth it. You’d do the same for me, love.” 

Screwing his eyes shut, he hated the way Zuko smelled currently; blood overlaying his usual spicy, jasmine scent. “If you died because of me –“ his voice cracked, the pain of his memories audible. “It was my plan. You were nearly killed because of my plan.”

Huffing, Zuko freed an arm only long enough to dig fingers into Sokka’s side, hard and sharp. “Sokka, I’m not going to let a stupid knife wound kill me. I’ve fought worse and won. These guys were amateurs who had nothing on what my father or sister was capable of. And I’ve faced them numerous times and survived.”

“You don’t get it! I can’t lose you! You are my most important person! Do you know what’ll do to me if you died?! I already lost my first love and it hurt for years. If you died–“ Trailing off, Sokka felt the hitch in his chest, the way his breathe caught, tears spilling down his cheeks, soaked into Zuko’s tunic. Throwing arms around his husband, he clung, giving in to the need to hover, to press tightly to him and never emerge.

Resting his cheek on top of Sokka’s head, each shudder of the body tucked to his own making his heart lurch. “We made it. Your dad dropped by earlier, while you were still unconscious, told me they tracked down the whole group. Toph, Suki and Aang are guarding them. There’ll be a trial in a few days.” His eyes drooped. But Zuko was use to carrying on no matter what was happening around him. Fighting down a yawn, tired despite the sleep he got.

“Come on. I’m going to tell Katara you’re awake so we can get a bath and change of clothing.” Gently shifting Sokka off his lap, Zuko started to slide off the bed, stilling when a hand grabbed at his sleeve. Turning partially to bring Sokka into view, he waited.

“Zuko.”

“Yes?”

“You have another scar. I caused you to get another one.”

Refraining, barely, from rolling his eyes, Zuko wanted to slap his forehead in frustration. Instead, he put both hands on Sokka’s shoulders, golden eyes boring into blue, gripping lightly yet firmly. “Sokka, I’m only going to say this one more time. I willingly jumped between you and the knife. You say I’m your most important person. Well, you are _my_ most important person. I struggled and fought and survived for years. Worked hard to be where I am now. And a group of amateurs trying to kill me? I’m not going to give them the satisfaction. My own father and sister tried to kill me several times and I survived them.” 

A pause, a deep breathe. “You’ve been there for many of my overdramatic antics. The time I swam through an underground river in the Northern Water tribe? I survived. Redirecting my father’s lightening? I _survived_. Having my ship blown up before I decide to take a swim under ice then walk through a blizzard carrying Aang? Again, I survived. I can go on but my point is that I survived a whole lot worse than this poor excuse of an assassination.”

“Now come on. I want a bath, you need one, Katara’s going to want to yell at us and we both need to eat.”

Looking at the hand offered, Sokka dragged his gaze up to the covered scar on his shoulder, uncertainty in his eyes. But he reached up, grasped the hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. Zuko’s words settled, sunk in, burrowing deep, reminding him that his husband had a point. They both had faced a lot worse than this. _Spirits, **Zuko** made better attempts than these people!_ he realized with a jolt. 

Tangling their fingers, he leaned into his side briefly, a light touch of affection, of warmth. “Hey, babe?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks. I needed to be reminded that we’ve both dealt with far worse.”

A smile, soft and fond and understanding, was aimed his way, visible golden eye crinkling at the corners. Closing his eyes, Sokka felt the brush of lips to his temple and soaked in the touch, the feelings that simple gesture stirred inside his chest.

Hand in hand, they left the room, surrounded almost instantly by the warmth of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and/or kudos please.


End file.
